


Memories

by Melyaliz



Series: The Family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy/fuff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyaliz/pseuds/Melyaliz
Summary: It was as if they were friends before the way the mysterious blonde man seemed to anticipate her thoughts before even she does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summery: It was as if they were friends before the way the mysterious blonde man seemed to anticipate her thoughts before even she does.
> 
> Paring: Draco x OC
> 
> Notes: Takes place about two years after the war. This story is inspired by Hasley’s song Colors.

_Everything is grey_  
_His hair, his smoke, his dreams_  
_And now he’s so devoid of color_  
_He don’t know what it means_  
~Hasley, Colors

* * *

 

 

The small gold bell on top of the door let out a small jingle as the door opened. Abigail looked up from her place behind the long wooden counter. A large smile on her face, “hello” she sang out.

A tall blonde that had walked in giving her thin smile. He was a lanky man with a long pointed face, hair neatly combed out of his face and his robes were well pressed. He wasn’t the normal customer that Abigail helped. He looked more like the kind of wizard that would send an owl or house elf to pick up his goods rather than be seen in her quaint shop. But who knows, never judge a book by its cover.

Wiping her hands on her long black apron she walked toward him, her smile never faltering.

“What can I help you with?”

“I…” he looked her over as if slightly shocked to see her. Something flickered across his face, a look she was unable to identify. “I needed these” He handed her a small list. She took it looking over the things as she brushed away a strand of her brown hair.

“Sure, let me grab these.” She turned to leave but looked over her shoulder, “I’m Abigail… what’s your name?”

He faltered for a moment, “errr Harry” He winced as he said it. She pauses studying him , confused, did he not even know his own name? They both stood there for a moment in silence then she shrugged nodding as she went to pull his items.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

She hadn’t meant to get the potion on her let alone ingest it, it had just happened. They had been arguing, or Lizzy and Anastasia were, Abigail was just listening as she continued to play with the potion they were working on.

“We are going to get into trouble” Anastasia said brushing back a strand of her perfect blond hair out of her wide nervous eyes. Her gaze kept darting around as if some monster would jump out of a dark corner at any moment.

“Then just leave!” Lizzy snapped, her patience wearing thin. Anastasia had been freaking out since Abigail had shown them the taming potion she had found in her great aunt’s books.

Anastasia wrinkled her nose, “You don’t have to be rude.”

Lizzy rolled her brown eyes. Her short red hair pulled up in a ponytail which kept swinging back and forth as she talked. “Honestly, you are making me twitch.”

“I just don’t want to get caught–”

“Why? We’re not doing anything wrong. We’re studying in a study hall…” Lizzy said putting her hands on her hips matter-a-factly looking around her as if someone was going to challenge her to a physical fight.

“Sure, studying… if you call  _STUDYING_  messing around with some crazy concoction that Abby got from one of her aunts notebooks.”

“What is going on in here?”

The girls screamed, Lizzy jumped back knocking into Abigail who went head first into the now cooling pot. The group of Slytherins who had entered the small room where laughing, the infamous Draco Malfoy among them. As Abigail lifted her head he had walked forward.

“We got this room for our potion so you guys better move, and you” He pointed to Abigail whose face was dripping with the bright blue liquid, “Wipe your face”

Abigail instantly wiped her face with the sleeve of her robe before pulling her friends out of the room. She moved so fast she almost ran into Anastasia who was quickly gathering their things.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

“Here you go,” She said handing a small crate to the young man. Inside four carefully wrapped bottles that sat snuggly between some tissue paper. They remained Abigail of little chicks sitting in a nest. Giggling she looked back up at Harry, his gaze on her with that same unexplainable expression on his face. Obviously, he didn't think they looked like little chicks… probably because she hadn’t said anything.

“Are you from around here?” She asked

“Kind of,”

She studied him, something about him; he looked like someone or something. Like deja vu but with a human. Yet every time she tried to grasp at it the memory it would float away like smoke from a dying fire “Do we know each other?”

“I don’t know, should we?” It was an odd statement to an odd question. There was a hint of… hopefulness, or maybe sarcasm. He had a very dry hard to read voice. Most likely from his upbringing if she was correct in his upper-class origins.

She shook her head frowning “Sorry, I don’t have a very good memory. Did you go to Hogwarts?”

“Yes.”

“Ravenclaw?”

“No Slytherin, wouldn’t you have remembered me if I had been in your house?”

She shrugged, her cheeks flushed, “Well you see, I…” She tried to think of the right way to say it, was there a simple way to explain it? Not really. “I don’t have a very good memory…”

He nodded. They stood in silence for a few moments just studying each other her trying to remember why she had these feelings about him and he… she wasn’t sure why he was studying her. Maybe that’s why he confused her, the way he looked at her reminded her of the way someone else looked. Maybe something her cousin Alfie had said?  “I did have a few cousins in Slytherin though… However, I didn’t think I really know anyone else from that house.”

Nodded toward her he put the small crate under his arm. “Ok” Something, again, flickered across the pale man’s face. It was disappointment maybe? Annoyance?  She didn’t really know him well enough to tell.

“Have a nice day!” She called after him as he walked out. He paused at the door as he opened it glancing over his shoulder. She smiled widely at him giving a small wave a glint of a smile crossed his face. “Come again soon!” Then he nodded and walked out.  

Their whole interaction was so strange to her. Normally she was good at reading people’s faces even if her memory wasn’t as good. Yet with him she couldn’t seem to understand where any of his comments came from. It was like a song you couldn’t remember any of the words too and maybe only one or two notes, yet it keeps playing around and around in your head.

Wait, how did he know she was from Ravenclaw? Did she tell him?

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

“It says here  _if a human were to drink this potion the human would be loyal to whoever gave the drinker the first command unless otherwise instructed. Some people will also grow almost animalistic loyalties to the human they are bound to. Kind of like a dog. This why I caution humans not to drink this, in fact, I really don’t recommend it at all. The effects will last depending on the amount of potion taken and the size of the human. Below is an equation that will help you figured out how long you will be under this spell if you were stupid enough to drink it.”_  Anastasia said as her eyes scanned equation below then studied the brunette “You didn’t happen to drink any of that did you?” She asked as Abigail ruffled her hair in a large fluffy towel. After they had been chased out of the study room by Draco and his minions the girls had gone up to Anastasia and Abigail’s room to look over Abigail’s books. While Lizzy was a Gryffindor no one really questioned when she snuck into the Ravenclaw common room. Mostly because Lizzy wouldn’t have listened if they had. House laws didn’t really apply to her

“Maybe” Abigail admitted sheepishly glancing at her friends.

“Did anyone give you a command?” Tasha asked.

“That blonde kid did.” The other two girls turned to Lizzy who was playing with a small red ball as she leaned against the four poster bed. She glanced back at them, “He told us to get out remember? Do you feel anything about it?” She asked Abigail. The dark skinned girl shrugged unsure.

“I just want to rest” She whispered laying her head down on a pillow. The other two girls nodded and Lizzy got up leaving for the night.

As Abigail lay curled up in her bed slowly falling asleep all she could see was the sneering face of the white-haired boy.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

“Good morning!” Abigail sang as the little bell over the door rang. Her hair was slightly mussed from working on the latest poison which she quickly smoothed back as the tall white haired gentleman, Harry, walked into her store. It had been a mere two days since his last visit which, in Abigail’s opinion had been such an odd one she hadn’t forgotten his face.

Which in her case was a big deal; she felt like every day it was harder and harder for her to remember things. As if the corners of her brain were fuzzed out and pieces to the puzzle didn’t quite fit where she thought they did. Most of the time it was things from her school years but sometimes it was everyday things from her day to day life. She had always been a bit of a forgetful person yet; some days she felt like she was drowning in memories that she wasn’t sure were her’s.

“Your back!” She said as he drew closer. The young man frowned for a moment.

“You remember me?”

“You were only here two days ago Harry” She giggled, “I don’t have THAT bad of a memory. What can I help you with today?”

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

It had been about a month since the potion incident and it had indeed worked. Abigail was now bound to Darco’s every whim, which in the case of the self-proclaimed Slytherin Prince, was a lot. At first, it seemed strange seeing the Ravenclaw girl running quickly after Draco and his friends but soon everyone was used to Abigail clinging to the boy’s every whim.

As the time passed she liked to think she had become close to not only Draco, but Crabbe and Goyle as well. Especially Crabbe, he would always greet her with a chubby smile and always eager to engage in whatever conversation she was having.

“Then you fold it like this and this.” Abigail, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were in the Slytherin common room, hanging out. Crabbe had invited Abigail in after she had walked them the dungeon wall holding Draco’s books.

After an, “ok” from Draco she had sat on their common room floor making origami with Crabbe. “Then you just say the spell and poof.” Abigail held up the frog that stretched its legs and jumped out of her hands onto the floor. Crabbe laughed picking it up by its leg watching it struggle. Abigail giggled gently prying/save it out of the chubby boys grasp. Crabbe blushed slightly at her touch.

Draco glanced over at them from his seat on the couch. Abigail was at his feet playing with Crabbe on the floor like a little child. A ton of paper and origami pieces lay around them all doing different things.

One of the cranes landed on the Slytherin prince’s head. Growling Draco brushed it off glancing at Abigail waiting for her to apologize and do something to make up for her creation gone wild. But she was too preoccupied showing Crabbe how to make a paper flower bud and bloom in her hand. Goyle was watching them laughing as if he knew some amazing secret that no one else knew.

Frowning and feeling something he had NEVER felt before –being left out- Draco stood and walked over to Abigail stepping on a few of the moving origami like a spoiled child who knocks over a sandcastle just to see the reaction of the other kids. He looked down at her, arms crossed over his chest. The brunette looked up at him, her wide chocolate brown eyes filled with question and something else… was that laughter?

“Yes, Master?” She asked saying her nickname for him. He had told her to call him that as a mean prank when she had first admitted to the curse she was under. However, she found it so funny she started calling him master regularly, epically when he was annoyed with her, backfiring any discomfort he had been trying to cause her.

“If you aren’t going to do anything useful you can leave.” He hissed, “You are both making too much noise.” Crabbe looked slightly upset as he looked from Draco to Abigail, but the brunette seemed unfazed.

“Oh, do you need something?” Draco just stood over her looking like an upset child who wasn’t getting his way. Since Abigail hadn’t been ordered to leave and both her friends were out doing things, she didn’t really want to go. She didn’t like to admit it but besides her cousin and Lizzy she didn’t have many friends and she got lonely. While she tried to make new friends she was awkward at it and often felt out of place. Being forced to be around Draco helped with the awkwardness so she just defaulted to him and his friends. Looking around her eyes fell on the pile of books on the couch then back to the blond. “Do you want to study?”

“No, I’m tired of studying.”

Abigail frowned, her brow wrinkling, as she tried to think of something, “Why don’t you make origami with us!?!”

Draco laughed sharply kicking a leaping frog that had landed on his foot, “What are we? Five? I’m not making some stupid paper toys.”

“Well what would you like to do?” Draco noticed that not only Abigail was looking at her now but Crabbe and Goyle were staring at him as well. Frowning he turned his back on them.

“I’m tired, I’m going to rest.”

“Ok, good night Master.” Abigail’s voice said softly behind him.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

“What are these?” Harry asked brushing his fingers against the small chain of folded birds that were strung across one of the shelves.

“Origami” Abby said coming up so she was standing next to him. “I thought they were cute.” She turned to him smiling, “This section is where I keep the stuff for children, sleeping potions, good dream charms, that sort of stuff. I thought the birds would help protect it.”

“They aren’t moving.”

“That’s because you don’t need anything. Watch this. I’m looking for something to help my teething toddler”

The birds turned to her as she spoke then flew in unison to the third shelf becoming one bird pushed a bottle out and a few others caught it than flew it up toward her dropping it into her open hand. She took it thanking them and they flew back to their string.

Harry watched her with interest. His eyes never leaving her as if he was trying to memorize her, that same feeling from before came bubbling up from his gaze. A mix of excitement and nervousness tore at her like when her father would take her on a trip when she was young or when her brother Josh let her fly on his broom for the first time.

“Do you have children?” She asked turning to him, her brown eyes meeting his. He shook his head.

“Not yet.”

“Planning on it?”

“A son, yes.”

She laughed, “How do you know?”

“Because I will need an heir”

“And how does your wife feel about this?”

He froze the look on his face was priceless. It was as if someone had caught him in a daydream and then screaming something off topic. “I… I don’t have a wife.”

“Girlfriend? Women of the night?”

“Not yet.”

“Ahhh well good luck, I’m sure there are many women who want heir.”

She was making fun of him, he was sure of it. Yet the kindness in her voice didn’t falter. She was different then he remembered yet so much of the same.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Now that they were getting ready to this Abigail suddenly felt really nervous. Sure this was all fine and dandy in theory but now that she was doing it all she could think about was Lizzy screaming about how stupid this was. Wrinkling her nose in annoyance at her sudden nerves she leaned forward, “let’s get this over with.” Draco looked slightly surprised at her sudden outburst but shrugged it off.  

It had taken her two weeks to talk him into doing this spell with her. It was called the “First Kiss” She had found it in one of her aunt’s book. (Because the last one turned out so well. A fact Lizzy had pointed out at least once.) It had been a theory really, the idea of capturing a child’s first kiss into a small crystal. The theory was that if you can somehow make special moments into pure energy they could be used for powers in spells and potions. Abigail had loved the idea and since Draco was the only boy she knew that she wasn’t related to she figured he would be on board.

He hadn’t really been but after she told him that he would get half the power and he could use it for anything he had agreed. That was, if they got any power from it. Yet it was enough for him to agree. A boy like Draco always liked the idea of having more power. What Slytherin would turn down an extra leg up in life?

So here they stood, in front of a small pedestal holding a small bowl that held two small crystals. Candles and chalk drawings littered the floor and pedestal.

Slowly, they both leaned forward, both unsure of what they were doing. When Draco was just inches from Abigail’s face she suddenly giggled causing the blonde to back up.

“What?”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “Just close your eyes.”

“But what if I miss?” This thought of missing was so funny to the brunette that it brought on a fresh batch of giggles. Her face now red. Draco shook his head; it was like dealing with a child.

“Look this was your idea….”

“Yeah but I can’t help it if I laugh…”

“AH!”

Draco –thoroughly annoyed at this point- grabbed her by the shoulders “close your eyes!” She instantly did what she was told and Draco leaned forward. For some reason his heart was pounding and his hands were sweating.

“Dra—“

He cut her off kissing her.

Abigail wasn’t sure if it was because she wasn’t really ready but her heart gave an unexpected flutter like when she was excited about something. Draco’s lips were really soft; in fact a kiss wasn’t anything like she thought it would be. Not that she really had thought much about it, but it still wasn’t what she had thought.

Draco wasn’t sure what he had expected when he had kissed her. He had never understood why girls were so obsessed with kissing. But now that he was kissing someone he kind of liked it.

Then, as fast as it started, it ended.

“Did it work?” Draco muttered looking down at the crystals, still holding her shoulders. Abigail blinked looking at him; she could feel her face getting hot.

“Humm? Oh!” Quickly she took her wand over the bowl whispering a few words. Than tapping her wand onto the vile two small balls of light fell into it casting rainbows the fall across the walls like a prism that had been hit with light.

Draco watched her, his hands in his pockets, “Now what?”

“Now…” Abigail picked up the bowl inspecting it with excitement in her eyes, “I’ll finishing binding them to the crystals and give you yours when it’s done.”

“Ok” With that Draco left Abigail to stare at the crystals totally enthralled. He had hung out long enough with Abigail to know that once she started a project nothing and no one could pull her away from it.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

She hadn’t meant to bump into him. She just had. His white hair shone among all the dull gray hats and busy witches and wizards who were bustling about that day. For a moment her shyness took over and she decided to just ignore him. He was just a customer after all. But something, something in the back of her mind made her shrug her shoulders and run after him.

“Harry, Harry!”

He didn’t respond, she was sure he must have heard her. Several people near him had turned to look. Once she reached him she tugged at his robe causing him to spin around. Her face was flushed from running and it took a moment for her to catch her breath. She needed to get into better shape. All this milling about in the store was making her lazy.

“Harry! Sorry to bother I just saw you across the street. What are you doing in Diagon Alley?”

He looked at her, confused for a moment then a small smile flickered across his face. “Just visiting an old friend” He said casually, “And picking up a few things. You?”

“Almost the same, I got a delivery of roots they needed to be hand carried so I meet the dealer here.”

He nodded and they both stood in silence.

“I’m sorry to bother…”

“Would you like a drink” He cut her off motioning toward the small pub. She nodded eagerly.

They chatted for hours talking about classes and professors. Abigail was surprised to find that he was in the same grade as her and in fact shared many of the same classes. He had even played as the seeker on his quittage team. He was from a prominent family just like she had guessed and spent his time gathering up old artifacts from his family’s heritage. He was dismissive about any further questions other than that and prodded her with more about her love of potion and spells. It was an easy distraction. She had loved them for as long as she could remember. She loved coming up with ways to make life easier for people, helping them. When she had gone to Hogwarts her mother had given her a chest filled with books that her great aunt had used. They were filled with her notes and findings. She devoured them and they inspired her to do her own.

It was odd, the way their conversations went. It was as if they were old friends reuniting, laughing over jokes and memories. Yet before this week she had never met this boy before in her life. Not to mention sometimes while Harry was in the middle of a story he would suddenly cut it short as if something was wrong. Something was off.

She didn’t pressure him, didn’t push it. Like many of the people around her age there were things that were hard to talk about. Voldemort may be long dead but the scars he had cast around the world were still there. Fresh in many people’s minds. Much fresher in others then hers. She understood this and let him say the things he felt comfortable saying.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

It had been months since she had taken the potion and some days it seemed like they were becoming more than just a master and his little plaything. She glanced over at Draco who was hanging out with a few of his housemates a few tables away from her in the library. He made eye contact with her and smiled back.

“Give me that!” Draco said grabbing one of the birds from Crab quickly writing something inside it’s wing before sending it over to Abigail. The bird landed gracefully on top of her notebook which she was writing on. Picking it up she looked over at the boys who smiled at her again. She her smile widened as she opened the bird to read the message. Finally, they were becoming friends.

 _I’m thirsty. Get me some water_.

She looked up at him and he waved his hand “move along” he mouthed at her. He was really milking this curse for all it was worth but she didn’t mind. Jumping up she ran out coming back a moment later with a small cup with crystal water. He didn’t thank her and she didn’t care.

Unknown to him the curse had faded weeks ago.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

He walked her back to her store. He hadn’t offered to carry her roots but she hadn’t expected him too. The gesture in itself was enough to make her smile. She liked him, talking to him. Something about the way he opened up was like she was his old friend, it was comforting. She loved meeting and making friends she just wasn’t good at it. She had always envied people like her cousin Rose who could so easily talk with those around her. Abigail always felt like she was trying too hard and people didn’t respond well to it. So when she met someone who was so easy to talk with it made her happy.

Which she told him as they stood in front of her shop.

“We’re friends?” He asked looking down at her.

“Eh.. I meant I… I’m glad we got to talk and stuff. It was nice. I like getting to know new people.”

Something about the last statement seemed to cause him to wince, the hurt evident. Confused she cocked her head to the side looking up at him. Her brown eyes searching him, what had she said wrong?

“I would like to be friends.” She added hopefully

He looked down at her, that look, the one he seemed to hold so often -the one that caused her so much confusion-  was there.

“I would like that too. I would like to be your friend.” It sounded forced, unnatural but she didn’t question it. If she had learned anything growing up in the world she had it was to take people at their word. Don’t read too much into them.

If they are lying the truth will come out eventually.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Draco demanded, he wasn’t sure why but he felt betrayed. Abigail shrugged looking down at her feet. Scuffing them like a child who just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

“I just wanted to be your friend.” She mumbled

Behind them everyone was saying goodbye to each other. Another school year done and a summer of adventures awaited. Yet the real question in everyone’s mind was, “what would it be like next year?”

“Oh that’s nice” Draco said sarcastically. He had really no idea how to act. This Ravenclaw girl never seemed to stop confusing him.

“So will we be?” She asked her eyes wide “Will we be friends next quarter?”

“Why would I waste my time with a Ravenclaw girl who can’t even make a potion right?” Draco sniffed. After all she wasn’t Slytherin and no really value to him in his life. Abigail’s dark eyes studied him; it almost felt like she was reading his very soul as she played with the small crystal that was around her neck. Draco looked away not enjoying the intenseness of her gaze.

Finally she nodded, “Ok…” With that she turned and left. Draco watched her go, for some reason he felt … sad? Yes, like that feeling he had gotten when his mother had given away some of his childhood toys because he had grown out of them.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was as if they were friends before the way the mysterious blonde man seemed to anticipate her thoughts before even she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stories on my Tumblr Melyaliz. I also take requests.

_You’re dripping like a saturated sunrise_  
 _You’re spilling like an overflowing sink_   
~Hasley, Colors

* * *

 

 

“Is that THE Draco Malfoy?” **  
**

Draco looked up to see Anastasia standing in the doorway of the old witches home that he was exploring. After the war Draco had taken to collecting old dark objects which he would keep in a large room at him manor. He wasn’t sure yet what his plan was to do with all of them. Sometimes you just need to distraction from the realities of life.

Today he was hunting down a music box that when opened would put a person to sleep or a coma depending on how long it was played. The house had been in a muggle neighborhood right where some uppity realtor was having an estate sale trying to sell off the “old woman’s" things. She had eyed the tall blonde man as he had came in but after his cold treatment had not come back for more. He had hoped to get there before anyone from the Misuse of Muggle artifacts showed up.

While Anastasia wasn’t from the ministry (as far as he knew) she also wasn’t someone he had planned on talking too.

“Anastasia Fairchild” he nodded as the pretty blonde walked toward him.

“So what brings you here? To a muggle neighborhood of all places..”

“I knew the witch who died.” He lied smoothly.

She nodded taking a look around the dusty room, “I live near here, use to visit her from time to time” Draco froze, confused. She lived here, in this muggle neighborhood. From what he remembered she was from a very prominent wizard family.

“What?”

“I gave up that whole life after… after everything.”

“Life? Being a wizard.”

“I don’t expect you to understand.”

But in many ways he did. Give it all up and start fresh sounded glorious somedays. She seemed happy, not that he had really known her much other than that she was Abigail’s cousin. Abigail had once mentioned that Tasha (as she and the loud ginger girl called her) didn’t get along very well with her family. Draco hadn’t really cared that much during school years so left the information at that.  

“I’m studying at a university near here. A muggle school. I’m not sure what I’m going to do after but I’m happy now.”

He nodded and they fell into a silence. Anitasha checked the price tag on a chair looking over the structure of the piece.

“She’s happy you know.”

She didn’t have to say who it was. He knew.  

Draco frowned as searched an old dresser for the item he was looking for. Hoping she couldn’t see his face. “She’s happy because she can’t remember me”

“She’s happy because she can’t remember witnessing Josh’s death. She’s lonely because she can’t remeber you.”

Draco’s head shot up,  taken aback, “What?” His eyes finally meeting hers. She gave him a small smile.

“She’s lonely, she’s missing something important. She will sometimes ask me about you, not you directly, just the memories of you. It’s hard to explain.”

“Why haven’t you told her anything?”

“They’re not my memories to tell.”

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

The Triwizard tournament had started in the flurry of excitement. The world seemed to rush by Draco as the events unfolded. The announcement, the schools invading his space, Harry -annoyingly- getting selected. It wasn’t until a few weeks into the semester when he first saw Abigail again. He had heard she was back Vincent Crabbe had mentioned talking with her and Gregory had laughed mentioning that she had gotten better looking. That last comment had made Vincent fumble with his books which made Gregory laugh louder and earn a scowl from Draco.

She had been standing one of the many hall ways chatting with Anastasia and Alfie, another boy from Slytherin. Draco hadn’t really liked Alfie at first because he got a lot of attention, mostly from the girls, in their house. However, Alfie had a very easy going personality so it was hard not to like the boy. By now Draco was indifferent to him however, seeing him with Abigail brought up old annoyances.

As Draco came closer he noticed that Abigail had her right hand bandaged and in a sling. She was telling Anastasia something who was shaking her head rolling her eyes. When the blonde approached Alfie nodded toward Draco before bidding goodby to the girls. “See ya in the Slytherin common room Draco” He said waving good bye. Draco scowled and the boy quickly said goodbye leaving a slightly confused Abigail.

Anastasia , in turn, nodded toward Draco before walking off. “See you tonight” She shot back as she quickly ran off to her class. Abigail turned to Draco a smile on her face.

“Draco, how are you?”

He shrugged looking down at her. She looked smaller than he remembered. Besides her lack of growth, Gregory had been right, she had gotten prettier. Slender, a lot of her baby weight was gone and her face was slightly thinner. More prominent.

“What happened to your arm?” He asked nodding toward the sling. Her smile seemed to grow at his question making him feeling slightly uncomfortable. He forgot how her reactions to things annoyed him. They were always the opposite of what he expected. Make fun of her and she made it into a private joke. Act like you were just making small talk and she would smile as if you told her you wanted to know everything about her.

“I tried to ride my cousins broomstick right before school started and fell off.”

He snickered, typical Abigail. Not only did she fall off a boomstick but he was sure it was in some outlandish way.

“I swerved too fast and ended up skidding into a tree. I grabbed a branch instead of the boom. The branch broke and I basically hit every other branch on the way down.”

He let out a low laugh at her explanation. “That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Only you could do that.”

“Yep!” She laughed with him shrugging  “It does makes classes harder, but I’m getting by.”

They stood in silence for a moment, Draco ran his fingers through his hair  trying to think of something to say. Then again why did it matter? He could just walk away. It’s not like he said he was going to be her friend anyway.  

“Sorry about quittage being canceled.”

“It’s fine.But I can’t believe Potter was chosen to be in the Triwizard Tournament.”

“Yeah, poor guy, he seems to have the worst luck.”

“More like the he just wants the attention.”

“You really think that?”

He looked down at her, she wasn’t asking as if to berate him but more as if she truly wanted to know. Did he really think Potter had wanted to join the Tournament? Honestly, he if really thought about it, he wasn’t sure. But what did it matter?  

“I miss studying with you.”

Her comment caught him off guard. “uhhh. really?” She nodded,

“I can’t really do much without my arm though.” She said looking down at her sling

“I could help you” He wasn’t sure why he said it. Maybe just grateful he didn’t have to reflect on the root of his personal rivalry with Potter. Yeah, that was probably it.

She looked up, surprised. “Really?”

It was out there now, he couldn’t take it back and she looked so… excited, about it. Letting out a soft sigh of annoyance -the annoyance directed more at himself letting his thoughts slip- he nodded which earned him a small squeal of excitement from her.

“I would love that!” She said smiling. Her eyes seemed to glow as they looked up at him. “Does this mean we’re friends?”

“Don’t push it, I just need someone who can do my homework for me.”

“I can do that! Well tell you stuff, you’ll have to write it down” she added motioning to her arm.  

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

She hadn’t been doing much, just cleaning the store, using the organizational tips Rose had given her. It had been a slow day. Hogwarts had started about a month ago so most of the wizard shops had slowed. She was singing to herself making silly voices and going off key making herself laugh.

Suddenly she heard a laugh behind her. Turning she saw Harry standing a few feet away, a wicked smirk on his face. Standing up from where she had been loading empty bottles into a drawer she giggled her smile widening.

“Mor’n here for something?”

“Just enjoying the spectacle”

“Rude, I have a great voice”

“That what your mom tells you?”

“My mom has a great ear thank you very much” she said pushing her thick curls behind her ear as she looked up at him, “Which is why she begs me to stop singing.”

Harry studied her for a moment, his eyes seeming to search for something, something he couldn’t find. There was that look again. The one she couldn’t place. Over the few weeks he had started to visit she had begun to read his expressions and ticks that made Harry, Harry. Yet when he gave her that look… the look of… searching? Sadness? Joy? She couldn’t place it.

“What?” She finally asked, slightly uncomfortable under his gaze.

“Are you ever unhappy?”

She laughed at his, who asks that? Harry apparently.

“Of course, everyone is unhappy sometimes. I just try not to dwell on the sad stuff… it’s… not fun.”

He shifted the small package that was under his arm his eyes never leaving her’s. He was trying to read her. Read what, she wasn’t sure.

“Are you ever unhappy?” It came out before she could stop it. She mentally kicked herself. Stop being awkward Abigail!

“Everyone is unhappy sometimes”

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

Draco sat his nose buried so deeply in his Quittage magazine any passerby would have thought he was enthralled with it. That it was the most interesting thing he had ever read. In reality he was trying to ignore the three laughing idiots next to him. Vincent, Gregory and Abigail sat sprawled out in the grass reading old Wailing Wizards magazines that Abigail had bought. Last year the brunette use to bring them over and read them with Vincent who would sometimes get the jokes but sometimes would just be laughing because Abigail was. After a while Gregory joined them and now this year they made it a habit to all sit in one of the courtyards reading over the latest issues together.

This was how they were now. Sitting in the bright sunshine laughing at the strips of comics that would sometimes blow confetti or make loud noises at them as they flipped through the pages.

Draco would join them during their weekly sessions but would never partake in their enjoyment. Instead opting to ignore the fun by reading his own book, do homework or make fun of a first year. Anything but join in the fun. However, today their joy just couldn’t be ignored. Watching from the corner of his eye, annoyed by their disturbance, he gave a sigh.

“Fine!”

Abigail look up from the Magazine to see Draco standing over them, his Quittage mag folded up under his arm as he scowled down at them. The two boys join her, mimicking her looked of confusion as they all looked up at their leader.

“Fine you can be my friend.” he said sitting down next to Gregory who snickered at him. This earned him a quick slap across the back of the head. Abigail beamed over at him from behind the large boy.

“Did you want to look at these comics with us?” She asked

“I mine as well, since you are all making such a loud ruckus” he mumbled leaning forward.  

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

“Hey Abbz! Fred wanted me to drop these buy!” Rose sang as she skipped into the shop. She was holding a few rolls of parchment that had large WWW’s on them a large paper bag was also hanging from her arm.

One fateful summer the bright haired Weasley boy had spend at least two days a week in this very shop “helping” Rose with her summer job. During this time Abigail had found one of his notebooks and started adding suggestions thinking it had been Rose’s. That summer was one of Abigail’s fondest memories, it may be because it was one of the few she could remember like it was yesterday. Crisp , happy and clear.  

The lanky blonde sighed taking a moment to rest as she looked around the shop, her fingers absentmindedly over her slightly swollen stomach.

“How is she doing?” Abigail asked looking down at Rose’s stomach.

“She?”

“I just have a feeling.”

Rose laughed lightly, “Don’t tell Fred, he wants a boy , preferably twins”

“Wouldn’t you know by now?”

“Yeah but that doesn’t stop him. By the way, I bought some ham for you. Molly is teaching me how to cook and we had a ton left over.” She handed the paper bag to her cousin who looked inside at the carefully packaged meals inside. Enough food to feed her for a week at least.

“Please take it, I am so sick of ham I feel like I can taste it in my dreams.”  

They spent another few moments chatting about family gossip when Rose’s eyes flickered toward the door as the small gold bell gave a jingle

“Draco?” Rose said

Abigail looked up from the bottles she was organizing confused, “What?”

“Harry,” Harry said quickly walking up, his hand extended out to Rose, “Nice to meet you.”

Rose took it warily, “Rose Weasley”

“Good afternoon Harry, how are you doing today?” Abigail asked.

“Well, I was wondering if you had figured out the locket I gave you?” She was about to answer when Rose gave a small cough.

“Well, I better head out, it was nice to meet you Harry.”

Harry nodded toward Rose as she walked out of the store giving the boy one last wary look as if she didn’t trust him. Abigail watched her go, confused. Rose was the kind of person who loved people and would never distrust someone right away. In fact it look a long time for Rose to decide she didn’t like someone. Yet her reaction to Harry, while not unfriendly, wasn’t her normal outgoing self. 

Shrugging it off the brunette smiled up at Harry still holding the bag of food she had been given.

“Would you like to share my lunch?” She asked holding it up so he could look inside. He did so like a curious child who was checking out his friend’s discovery. The image made her giggle, “I hate eating alone.”

“Do you eat with someone else normally?”

“Well a book, but a human could be fun too.”

“Ok.”

She beamed up at him excited for the chance to show him her favorite lunch spot. Some days when she felt especially tired or needed to get away from the shop she would leave Diagon Alley and go to a small park a few blocks away. There was one bench under a large tree that she just loved.

As they walked they talked about the locket Harry had left her. It was cursed but Harry wasn’t quite sure how. He had mentioned it to Rose a few days ago and she had been so interested that he had brought it in the next day. She had yet to crack the code but was having fun trying to figure it out.

As they discussed the possible curses Abigail couldn’t help but feel a little distracted. That name; Draco, it was haunting her. Tugging at some strange memories that she wasn’t sure was her own. It ran around in her head like a melody that didn’t fit any song she knew. Maybe she had made up the name herself. Or maybe it was a childhood friend she had met when she hadn’t quite formed strong bonds yet. 

* * *


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was as if they were friends before the way the mysterious blonde man seemed to anticipate her thoughts before even she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fred is alive and is married to Rose Weasley. She is the main character in my story Surprise. (It's on my Tumblr and I will probably post it here soon. Slight maybe spoilers to that fic… I’m still not sure how it’ll end)

_And now I’m covered in the colors  
_ _Pulled apart at the seams  
_ _And it’s blue  
_ _-Halsey, Colors_

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you guy’s 5?” Lizzy asked as Abigail retold her tale during lunch in the great hall. “He said he’ll be your friend? I thought that was something you did on the playground.” **  
**

Abigail frowned playing with a green bean on her plate, “I don’t understand, how else should you ask someone to be your friend?”

Lizzy shrugged, “you don’t, you just hang out with them and then you become friends.”

“That’s not what you did, you told me you needed a smart person to help you understand this crazy.”

“Well we’re not friends then are we…”

Abigail gave Lizzy such a look of hurt that the red haired girl couldn’t help but burst out laughing. “So where’s the uptight one?” Lizzy asked once her giggles had subsided quickly shoveling in a few bites of her pie. She had a long day of classes ahead of her, one being Care of Magical Creatures which took a lot of energy.

“Family stuff” Abigail said glancing at the door. Anastasia had gotten a letter from home earlier that day and hadn’t shown up for lunch yet.

“She has a lot of that doesn’t she?”

“Yeah”

Anastasia’s father was a known Death Eater who had gotten away with his crimes by pleading with the ministry to keep him on house arrest instead of sending him to Azkaban.  Because his wife was pregnant with Anastasia’s older brother they had let him go. Her mother wasn’t as close to the rest of the family causing it to be awkward for Anastasia when she came to Hogwarts. During their first year at Hogwarts Abigail had always made a point to hang out with Anastasia because she felt bad. Their friendship had grown and even with the addition of Lizzy “Tasha” as “the red one” had dubbed her, was much happier now than she had been.

Yet, on days like today, Abigail worried that her cousin would never break away from her overbearing family.

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

Their lunch conversation had turned to family. Harry was an only child of parents who had gotten married a few years after graduating Hogwarts. All Slytherins.

“I was an only child too, well… from my parents. I have an adopted brother Josh. He was my cousin but his parents were killed during the first war so my mom took him in.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah” Abigail nodded taking another bite of her ham. “He died right before the second one. The second war”

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered. She nodded in thanks looking out at the grassy park. A group of mothers walking their small children where following the brick path that winded around the park. “I miss him. I was 3 when his parents died so all my memories growing up are filled with him. He was the best brother I could have ever asked for. Protective, smart, and so funny.” She giggled at an old memory from her childhood. She missed Josh almost everyday but she rarely talked about it with anyone. After the second war so many people had lost someone or something she didn’t feel like she had the right to burden others with her sorrow. So she had kept all his memories close, the older ones much fresher than the ones leading up to his death. Her mind wandered down that path for a moment, Josh’s constant goofy nature, he could make a room laugh without even trying.

Harry sat next to her watching her intently waiting for her to come back from the world her mind had wandered into. It was something he noticed now and so many times before. How she would cock her head to one side as she travel to a world he wasn’t apart of. She had taken him there once, that world inside her head, but that was a lifetime ago. A life time only he knew.

“Sorry” she mumbled looking away embarrassingly feeling her cheeks flushing, “I… I tend to zone out sometimes.”

“So I’ve noticed”

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

“ABBZ!”

Abigail had been walking with Draco and his two cronies down the halls chatting about their herbology class when she head turned so sharply her head could have snapped off. A dark skinned boy dressed in Gryffindor robes and the messiest black hair imaginable came running down the hallway, his hands outstretched.

“JOSHY!” She squealed almost dropping all the books and dashing toward him flinging herself into his arms. He laughed hugging her back just as fiercely, “I missed you little one” he said pulling her away so he could look at her as if taking her in after a long absence. Giggling madly Abigail hugged him again.

“Josh I saw you at breakfast.”

“What? I can’t miss my favorite sister?”

“I’m your only sister.”

“Even more of a reason for you to be my favorite” he glanced behind him at the boys who stood awkwardly watching.

“Who are these guys?”

“This is Draco, Vincent, and Gregory, remember I was telling you about them a few days ago.”

“Oh yeah, your new friends. Nice to meet you guys, I’m Josh.” He held his hand out toward Draco who eyed it as if it was covered in mud.

“I didn’t know Abigail had a brother.”

“I told you about him…” Abigail giggled, “You probably just weren’t listening.”

“I don’t know why he wouldn’t, you are the smartest girl I know” Josh said shoving his hands into his pockets. “Only an idiot wouldn’t listen to you.”

“I’m right here.”

“That you are.” Josh said eyeing him up and down, a dark eyebrow raised as if taking him in fully for the first time. “Anyway Abbz I’m off to class, can’t be late again or McGonagall will have my hide this time” He ruffled her dark curls before sprinting off shouting hellos to other students who were standing in the hall. Abigail watched him a large smile on her face.

“Abbz?” Draco sneered

“Sounds like a muscle” Vincent added.

“It’s one of the nicknames the family gave me.” Abigail said the large smile still on her face.  

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

She was on the ladder a few feet above him looking through the shelves. They had come back from lunch with a few ideas for the locket. Abigail was now looking for the right ingredients when her foot slipped. The ladder, which she had propped against the wall instead of opening it properly, shook violently causing three bottles to fall. One of them hit another shelf on the way down shattering glass. A large piece fell slicing Harry’s outstretched arm.

“AH MY ARM!” He yelled pulled it back, Abigail scrambled down the ladder and pulled his arm to look at it.

“Oh I’m sorry! I’ll…:”

“STOP! You’re making it worse!” He hissed pulling it away, blood was dripping from the arm. Maybe it was the the adrenaline pulsing through her body from the almost fall. Or an explosion from the small pulsing headache she had all day. Whatever it was, his motions triggered something in her. Her eyes went wide, pupils dilating. Harry froze the blood draining from his face.

“Uh…” flashes of something:

A room filled with floating  light.

Her in a beautiful dress

The feeling of a cold stone wall against her back and a warm flutter in her stomach.  

Her laughing as she lay in a grassy field him looking back down bandages on his arm.

Who’s arm? Who was that?

She couldn’t piece it together. It was like puzzle pieces scattered across the floor. Did they even fit? She groaned as she felt a sharp prick on her forehead felt like a million hot needles were stabbing her.

“Abigail?” suddenly his hands here on either side of her head, cut arm forgotten. “Look at me, are you ok? Sit down!” Gently he had her sit his hands still on her forehead.

“I… remember…”

“What?” His gaze searched her face desperately as if she would crumble into dust around him. Why was he so worried? She looked up into his wide fearful eyes her focus slowly coming back.  Blinking she shook her head, she couldn’t let them go, not yet. She needed to know what she had forgotten. They were part of her, they were important…

They were…

Gone.

As fast as they appeared they melted away leaving nothing left. Even the pain in her head was gone and all she could focus on was the world around her. The way the way the store smelled from the sea salt candle she would burn. The way the setting sun hit the windows and crystals she had hanging from the front sending cascades of rainbows across the many shelves and tables. The way Harry’s gray eyes were studying her with so much concern it made her heart flutter.

“I’m fine, just a headache” She said quickly. His face fell.

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

Draco, Vincent, and Gregory had just walked into the library to pick up a few books for homework then head out to the Slytherin common room. They hadn’t planned on staying or getting distracted. However, distraction in the form of a curly brunette deep in a pile of books a few tables away from the door sat. Her brown curls were pulled back with a blue ribbon that bounced as she wrote quickly in her small notebook.

Abigail sighed running her fingers through her ponytail, her transfiguration paper just wasn’t going the way she had wanted. It had started out strong yet had somehow gotten away from her. She wanted this one to be good since her last two hadn’t gone quiet way she had wanted them to. No matter how she tried she just couldn’t seem to pull it back into its place as her words seemed to flow in all directions with no purpose. Looking up for a moment, hoping for some inspiration, she noticed the boys walking into the library. Flashing them a wide smile she waved excitedly. They reminded Abigail of the three headed dog that Lizzy had shown her a picture of in her Care of Magical Creatures book. Gregory even growled at a small first year that was walking by. The little boy had let out a yelp and quickly scurried away. The image made her giggle a little.

“Now’s your chance,” Gregory whispered, Draco turned to him confused.

“Do what?” He asked thinking Gregory was talking to him, but the burly boy’s eyes were on their chubby friend Vincent had taken a step forward before taking two back twiddling his thumbs.

“Should I?”

“Yeah, you saw her. She’s bound to say yes.”

Vincent nodded determinedly. Draco watched completely confused and frustrated his own friends hadn’t let him in on their discussion.

“WHAT!?!”

But Vincent was already walking toward Abigail’s table. Gregory laughed watching the scene unfold, “he’s going to ask the Ravenclaw girl to the dance.”

“Really?” Draco laughed, “She’s going to say no.” the bigger Slytherin boy looked at him blankly.

“You think?”

Draco nodded a smug smile on his lips as if he wasn’t more positive about anything else. Yet he watched his friend with interested as he fumbled next to the young girl.

Abigail smiled up at him, still waving, as the porky boy walked over. When he started to talk her smile slightly faded and she cocked her head to one side blinking, unsure of what he was saying. Then she realized what he was asking her. A smile, wider than any Draco had ever seen, broke onto her face again and she threw her hands into the air almost knocking over some of her books.

Vincent then walked back to his friends, face red. “She… she said yes.” He mumbled sitting down. Gregory laughed patting his friend on the back.

“That’s great! I knew she would. Draco didn’t think so but I knew it!”

Vincent turned to his friend slightly shocked and hurt. Draco shrugged,

“I just thought someone else had asked her.”

“Well her brother did, but she said he would understand, said something about never been asked to a school dance before.”

“Idiot, none of us have, this is the first dance” Draco mumbled shooting Abigail a glare. She, unaware of his comment, just waved back her large smile still on her face.

“Well at least one of us has a date,” Gregory said patting his friend on the back. Draco scowled grabbing the books he needed before he left the library leaving his two friends to quickly follow. There was no way Vincent was going to have a date and he wasn’t.

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

He had made her sit in a chair and gotten her a glass of water. Once she was settled comfortably he had tended to his own injury. First he had cleaning it out, following Abigail’s instructions as she sat in her chair. Now he was struggling to quickly wrap it with a clean bandage.

She watched him as she sipped her water. He had told her not to move so she had to shout instructions to him from her prison of a chair. She had tried to explain that she felt totally find but he wasn’t having it. However, after seeing him struggling to get the bandage around his arm she couldn’t just sit and do nothing so she started to stand.

“SIT” He ordered.

She sat looking at him with wide eyes, “Well then you are going to need to come here so I can help you.”

Annoyed, Harry stalked toward her thrusting her hand out to her to fix. She gladly took it gently unwrapping and rewrapping the bandage. A small smile playing on her lips as if she had won some argument and they never had. Harry watched her as she worked, her gentle touch felt like ice on his skin and he couldn’t help but shiver. Coughing he tried to compose himself.

“Does this normally happen?” Harry asked looking around the storage room. It was large, perhaps even larger than the store. Tons of boxes and bins filled with items that weren’t out yet on the floor.  

“Me falling off stuff? Yes”

“No, the other thing”

She paused, her eyes so focused on the bandage that she would have set it on fire. People didn’t normally ask her about her memory problems. Then again, she didn’t have as many as she did with this strange boy. What should she say? How could she put into words something she didn’t even really understand?

“Sometimes, it’s a side effect of me losing my memories. It happened a lot the first few months but it slowed as time passed. Now I normally only get them when something new is introduced into my life.”

“Did it happen with me?”

She looked up at him, she didn’t want to answer but she also didn’t want to lie. She knew that Harry acted like he didn’t care, acted tough. Yet, at moments like these when he would pry so intently into her life she knew he truly cared about her. So she couldn’t lie to him.

“I kept having the same dream a week or so after we… hung out that night.” He knew which one. That night she had hunted him down in Diagon Alley and they had drinks. He would never forget that night. The way she laughed, the way her eyes light up when he told a story. The moment he remembered how much he had missed her.

“What was it about?” His voice was soft; taking on a tone she couldn’t remember ever hearing yet sounded so familiar. A slight twinge hit the back of her head, a dull throbbing.

“I…” She winched and she saw him flinch, “I can’t remember, it’s more like a feeling. Like every morning when I wake up I know so clearly what it was but when I try to think about it there is nothing there. Some days I feel like everything is like that. All feelings and no thoughts”

She had never really talked about it with anyone before, preferring not to worry them. After the war, especially, everyone was in so much grief and loss a few memories were nothing to feel sad about. “The memories are nothing, I mean I didn’t lost anything big. Just a few conversations and school events, nothing important.”

She looked up at him trying to reassure him and was greeted with that look. The look he use to give her every day when she had first met him. The one that puzzled her so much. The one she couldn’t place.

Yet today she recognized it.

It was the look Rose gave her husband Fred after the battle when he was learning how to walk and talk again. After he had been attacked by the killing curse and Rose had somehow been able to bring him back. It had taken him almost a year to recover fully and during that time Rose never left his side.

It was the look Alfie would give his sister, and her cousin, Clara when she was learning how to wheel herself around in her new wheelchair that she had gotten after the loss of her legs. Clara the girl who wanted to explore the world, now bound to a chair that made it impossible to even go to school again.

It was the look Lizzy gave Anastasia when she had told them she was going to a muggle university after the death of her brother. Her brother who had been a Death Eater and was killed during the war.

It was the look so many people gave their loved ones after they had suffered from the attacks at Hogwarts.

But why was he giving it to her?

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

“Vincent!” The three Slytherin boys turned to see a very pretty brunette running toward them. She was dressed in a dark red dressed her hair pulled up and out of her face. Large brown eyes and a wide smile. The boy in question just looked at her, unsure why this girl was talking to him.

“Who are you?” He asked in disbelief.

The girl giggled shaking her head her hand playing with a small glowing crystal around her neck, “Silly, it’s Abigail.”

“Oh… yeah…” Vincent stammered stupidly. Abigail held out her hand, her smile so wide from the excitement about the night that lay before them.

“Are you going to lead me in?” Chubby boy merely nodded gingerly taking her hand as if it was going to bite him. She slipped her arm around his giggling.  

The room was like stepping into a fairytale. There was really no other way to describe it. Floating candles that flickered like fireflies across the room. Flowers in large bowls of water at each table, Abigail even noticed a few small fish swimming among the stems. While sometimes it was easy to lose that sense of “magic” that surrounded Hogwarts tonight reminded her what a wondrous place she was in. As she walked through the crowd of beautifully dressed students she felt like a princess in a sea of royalty.

She giggled squeezing Vincent’s arm looking up at him. He looked down at her, red faced and flustered. From the corner of her eye she noticed Draco scowling at her. She turned to him and his date Pansy.

“It’s so pretty!” She said, Pansy nodded a thin smile on her smug face. Abigail had never really talked with Pansy, the dark haired girl had always seemed shy or alof. However, Abigail hoped maybe after the dance the two of them could become friends too. After all anything could happen after this magical night.

They all took a seat at one of the large tables. Abigail excitedly taking in all the beauty around her trying to figure out how everything worked while Vincent just nodding dumbly at her. Pansy sat closely next to Draco quietly made fun of a few of the other girl’s dresses. Draco only half listening to her his eyes still on Abigail. Gregory was content to eat and just sit in silence suddenly glad he didn’t have a date. It looked exhausting.

The music started to play and couples started to walk to the dance floor. Abigail watched them with longing from their table. Her feet swung excitedly in her chair as she turning to Vincent smiling, he smiled back unsure of what she wanted.

“Are you going to ask me to dance?”

As if on que the Slytherin boys started to laugh, Abigail looked at them confused, “you guys don’t dance?”

“Of course not!” Draco sniffed.

“I’m with her” Pansy grumbled glancing at Draco who shrugged. She could complain all she wanted, he didn’t care. The was no way he was taking her on the dance floor to make a fool of himself. He knew Vincent wouldn’t dance as well, the chubby boy was worse on his feet than a fish on land. The thought of him smashing Abigail’s feet caused a smile to flicker across his face as he studied the girl. She looked at him, sending him back a confused smile of her own. This just earned her another scowl. She had been getting a lot of those today, or this week for that matter.

Next to her Vincent scratched his head casting a nervous look at his date worried she wasn’t having fun. Abigail, feeling his intense gaze on her, turned and flashed him a smile, this caused Vincent to look away. Face flushed. Draco watched, something inside him writhing. He wasn’t sure why he was so upset. Maybe it was because he hated to share. While technically Abigail wasn’t his property, she had been like a servant or pet to him for a year.

After all, she has asked HIM to be her friend, not Vincent. While he knew she was friends with the two other boys he sometimes felt like she was his special person. Maybe not special person… But person.  It was a hard thing to explain but since she had entered his life in such a strange way most of their relationship was just strange.

Which brought him to why it bothered him so much that she decided to go with Vincent. He was about to inquire upon this fact and also maybe get to the root of how she had transformed so quickly over the course of a day when Josh and a pretty Ravenclaw 7th year ran by. Josh paused at Abigail’s table waving to his sister.

“Abigail! Grab Lobster and get on the dancefloor stat! We’re having a dance off! Crystal and I are going to kick your butt!”

The brunette in question jumped up. Draco was surprised how light on her feet she was considering the heels she wore and her accident prone escapades. “You wish!” Abigail said taking Vincent’s hand pulling him onto the dance floor. There was no going back now, Vincent was going to have to dance.

They joined the rest of Abigail’s family and Lizzy. The redhead had jumped up on the table with Clara, Alfie’s younger sister, was laughing so hard she almost fell off. Much to the concerned looks from teachers.

“Dance off!” Alfie yelled helping Lizzy down before Clara jumped onto his back. He swung her around for a moment causing his younger sister to squeal with laughter.

Vincent moved awkwardly next to Josh trying to copy the boy’s fancy footwork. The poor boy didn’t have a chance. However, with Abigail’s wide smile and encouraging words he slowly fell into step. “See, you’re an amazing dancer!” she cried throwing her hands up in excitement. Vincent looked away blushing.  

Draco had ended up pulling a willing Pansy onto the dance floor, his face red with frustration as he tried to get a better look.

“I think they are cute together,” Pansy commented nodding toward Abigail and Vincent. “Don’t you think?”

Draco glanced over at them. Abigail was laughing so hard she could barely stand and Vincent looked like a beached whale the way his mouth gaped open at her. He was going to comment about this fact when he noticed the slightly annoyed look on Pansy’s face. Better keep his thoughts to himself.

“Whatever.”

Turning he got one last glimpse of Abigail shaking her head at something Alfie said before she was swallowed up in a sea of other dancers.

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

“I really don’t understand why this is so hard for you to understand!” A older witch snapped at Abigail as Harry entered the store. The witch was shaking a pair of what looked like wilted purple roses in Abigail’s face. The brunette stood, wide eyed arms folded as she nodded listening to the woman’s rant. Harry had seen this face before. It was Abigail’s “I’m trying to make sure you understand you have my full attention” face. She normally only wore it when someone was mad or trying to explain something hard to her. Sometimes, these went hand and hand.

“I understand what you are saying, but this bottle is from Smitter’s Gardens and Grows we’re Everyday Everyway Potions. You can’t return it here.”

“Well I went to Smitter’s Gardens and Grows down the street and got this bottle and then came here and YOU told me it was a fertilizer”

“Yes, I did but I also told you, the potion shouldn’t be used on muggle flowers. It’s meant for magical plants.”

“You said it was a fertilizer.”

“For plants with magical properties.”

“My whole garden, 6 years of work! It gone! How stupid are you! It says right here!”

“I can help you find something that will help you garden…”

Abigail turned pulling out a small mason jar of what looked like red dirt. The woman, angry that Abigail couldn’t fix her garden on the spot swatted at the bottom of the jar. This caused Abigail to fumble with the jar trying to right herself.

“I want you to return my item and give me something to fix the problem you caused!”

“It seems to me that you are the one who understand that this kind woman is trying to help you” Harry said stepping in. The old witch turned, her dark eyes fierce yet when she met his cold icy Slytherin stair she wilted.

“Well… this… this is none of your business!” She snapped.

“When you cause a disruption around me it is”

The woman spluttered some more and Harry couldn’t help but smirk.

“You should learn some manners and maybe once you do come back and see if this woman can help you.”

It was enough, she grabbed her wilted plants and empty vial and left in a huff.

Once she left Harry turned to Abigail. To his surprise his smug smile was met with one of annoyance by the short brunette.

“You shouldn’t have been so mean to her.”

“How could you say that? She was so annoying. She wanted you to return something that wasn’t even from your store.”

“She was just upset, I could have helped her work out the problem once she calmed down” Abigail said shrugging, “Her poor garden…”

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

Draco had been moody ever since the dance. Everytime Abigail had tried to talk to him and he would brush her off giving her one word answers until she would give up and leave. This attitude turned into two weeks worth of short interactions.

Finally she had had enough of his sulking and decided to get to the bottom of it.

After all, that’s what friends did, Help each other when something is bothering them.

“What is wrong with you?”

“Nothing what is wrong with you?”

“You just seemed really moody.”

“Well I’m not.”

That went well. Giving a small, slightly frustrated sigh, Abigail looked around the large library. Normally this was a place of comfort for her but today… today it just seemed empty and filled with awkward silence. Kicking her feet she accidentally knocked over Draco’s bag. A few pins fell out. Getting down she quickly reached out picking them up. As she held them she realized what they said.

Potter Stinks

He snatched them out of her hand shoving them back into his bag.

“Wait, you made those?” She asked mouth slightly open in shock. She had seen the pins everywhere and had always found them rather… rude. It’s one thing to support one of the two Hogwarts champions but that didn’t mean you had to be against the other. After all, they were both students, both representing the school.

Plus it just wasn’t nice.

“Yeah so?”

“So, that’s so mean! Why would you do that?”

His face flushed red. He didn’t need this from her! She was probably the stupidest Ravenclaw ever. She couldn’t even get a potion right and the only boy in the whole school who would ask to her a dance was Vincent Crabbe. Maybe they deserved each other, they were both really stupid.

“I don’t see why you care, you aren’t particularly close to Potter are you?”

Her cheeks flushed slightly from frustration matching his face. Why was he being so mean to her? She had been trying to be nice and be there for him because he was upset. What was wrong with him anyway? He sneered at her, misunderstanding her coloring.

“Oh I see you’re in love with Potter to, everyone loves the GREAT HARRY POTTER”

His voice reached a high pitch and several other students turned to see what was going on. This caused Abigail to become even more upset making her face flush harder. Draco could sometimes be a little mean when he was in one of this “moods” as she called them but today… today he was almost unbarable.

“I’m not… what is wrong with you?” She said standing up. Her eyes brimming with tears.

“Are you going to cry? Why don’t you run back to Vincent, see if he’ll hang out with you. Maybe this time he won’t stomp all over your feet.”

She looked down at him from where she was standing a few tears falling from her face. She wasn’t sure if his words hurt her or if she was just so angry she couldn’t think straight.

“You need to become a nicer person Draco Malfoy or no one is ever going to want to be around you!” With that she stormed off.

He watched her go, red faced and furious. How dare she tell him how to act! He didn’t need anyone and he was fine on his own.

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

It had been a long day, ever since the war He and his family hadn’t quite seen eye to eye. Especially him and his father. While most times they spoke civilly for the sake of his mother today a few off handed comments went too far and tempers flared. He had ended up shouting some things he hadn’t meant and his father shouted them back.

In the end he had stormed out and vanished into the night trying to blow off steam and clear his head.

He didn’t realize where he was going until he was there. The lights on the street slowly fading as stores closed down for the night. The potion shop’s own lights were dim and Abigail stood at the door locking up.

“Harry?” She asked looking up at him.

“I uh, was .. Needed more varnish.”

Abigail was going to point out that he got two bottle only a few days ago but he look on his face told her not to argue with him.

“We can get some now or, are you hungry?”

“Huh?”

“My flat isn’t far, I still have at least two more meals worth of leftover that Rose made for me…” Why was she stumbling over her words? She had never been awkward with him before. Then again, she was with everyone else so she knew it would catch up to her adventually. The awkwardness that is.

He nodded “Ok”

They walked in silence for a while, her glancing at him every few moments unsure of what to say. What do you say to a person anyway? How does one start a conversation again?

“Business good today?”

She looked over at him nodding, “Yes I had a big order for some pickled roots that you need for a foot fungus or any type of thing like that. Some people use it for their gardens too. This one woman I help she has a large garden that has been taken over by a marsh stuff so I helped her come up with a spray for it.”

“Is that the same woman from yesterday?”

“Yeah…”

“You’re too nice to her.”

“It’s fine, she’s just lonely.”

He left it at that, not in the mood to point out that she let people take advantage of her kindness. It had been a long day and Harry just wanted to enjoy walking with her. Being her in calming presence.

It was a beautiful night. Winter was right on the cusp of rolling in so the air was brisk and you could see your breath in the air. Abigail loved this time of year. When you pulled out your thick coats and gloves with matching fluffy scarves.

“Do you like this? Working in the shop.”

She nodded, “I like helping people and I’m good at it. Potions, not really helping people.”

“From what I’ve seen you’re good at that too.”

She shook her head, “Not really. I’m kind of awkward incase you hadn’t noticed.”

This earned her a chuckle from him, a smile from a memory long forgotten.

“I had.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was as if they were friends before the way the mysterious blonde man seemed to anticipate her thoughts before even she does.

_You’re dripping like a saturated sunrise_  
_You’re spilling like an overflowing sink  
_ _-Halsey, Colors_

* * *

 

The train whistle blew for the second time. Her time was running out  but she didn’t want to go, she didn’t want to leave Josh, even if that meant she wouldn’t go back to Hogwarts.

“This is your year Abigaile.” Josh said giving his younger sister yet another hug. Abigail hugged him back a few tears brimming in her eyes. She didn’t want to let go, knowing that she wouldn’t see him for a long time.

“I’m going to miss you” She mumbled into his robes.

“Naw you won’t.” He said pulling her away from him so he could look at her. “You’re going to have so much fun. Just stand up for yourself K?” he said tapping her on the nose. She nodded turning to board the train and join her cousins. Josh was going to be studying with her father to become an Auror now that he had graduated. She was going to miss not seeing him every single day. Who would she tell all her silly stories to? Who was going to tell her about all their crazy stories? What would happen to all those untold stories?

“Hey Abigail,”

She turned back as she was about to step onto the train, “Be your amazing self!” he waved.

She nodded and boarded the train fighting back tears. She knew it was stupid, she was 15 years old! But Josh had always been there for her, always had her back. Abigail wasn’t very good at expressing herself or standing up for what she thought was right. That’s what Josh was for.

But he was right, she needed to learn how to be independent. Her own person.

She looked around the train as she walked on lugging her large crate behind her. She saw Draco and the others sitting together in a booth near the front of the train. Draco looked up when he saw her and scooted over making room for her. She couldn’t help but smile as she walked toward them wiping away a few tears.

This year was going to be a good one.

“Have you been crying? Really?” he asked letting out a biting laugh. Abigail bit her lip slightly hurt by the comment. Then, not saying anything she turned and walked right past him.

She could feel his eyes on her but she kept walking. She could almost feel the glare she knew he was sending her. She didn’t care. If Draco wanted to be her friend, this year he was going to have to start acting like it.  

This was her year.

ooOoOoOoo

Her flat was small but comfortable for one. It was hers and she loved it. As Harry looked around he couldn’t help but feel like he had just walked into Abigail’s mind. The open and airy apartment had books littered in every corner. There was a pin board in the kitchen with moving pictures, recipes, and messy notes. A few dishes in the sink and a few bottles sitting on the counter. Gingerly he picked one of the bottles up looking at the shades of purple as it swirled around in the bottle.

“Oh those are some of my experiments,” she giggled, “What can I say, I bring my work home with me.”

“This place is so you.”

“Yeah?”

One of the pictures on the board was a tall dark skinned boy twirling around a young Abigale. “You look so young here”

“Yeah I’m probably, 11? That is my brother Jos…” She didn’t need to say anything else. He knew, maybe better than most, how much the loss of her brother had affected her.

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s…” she paused, the look on her face was blank as if she wasn’t sure how to react. There was sadness there, but not the sadness he used to see. “I miss him, but time makes it a little easier.”

“Time makes all things easier, sometimes.”

ooOoOoOoo

“Morning”

Abigail looked up from her breakfast a slightly surprised look on her face as Draco sat down next to her, It had been three days since they had come back to Hogwarts and Abigail had forced herself not to go up to Draco. She wanted to see, see if he would come see her.

The fact that he was now sitting down next to her at the Ravenclaw table caused her to smile so wide that Draco was sure she was going to break something. Like her jaw or teeth.

“What are you so… smiley about.”

“Nothing,” She said taking a bite of her food gleefully, “How was your summer?”

They chatted for a bit telling stories about their summer. About how his parents had taken him to Paris. His mother had made him go to a ballet with her. Abigail had never seen a ballet before and peppered him with so many questions he told her he would take her to one just so she would shut up.

She told him about how Josh had given her his owl and how he was going to live with her father to become an Auror. Her parents weren’t married and she would only see her father for short periods of time because his job kept him so busy. However, this summer he had been visiting a lot which she had been so excited about.

Draco was about to tell Abigail about his favorite cafe in Paris when a huge explosion went off in the great hall. Purple hues plumed up swirling around like a storm cloud.

“Oh Draco look!” She brushed her hand against his which caused him to flinch away. She turned back confused, “What?”

“Nothing just… those Weasely boys are so loud and disruptive. I don't’ see why everyone finds them so great.”

She shrugged, “I like them, Fred is dating my cousin. He’s really nice.”

“You should keep better company.”

She paused for a moment slowly chewing a strawberry. Tasha had said the same thing about the boy in front of her. Yet here they were, talking about Paris and summer fun. Trading stories learning new things.

“I like to keep all kinds of company it keeps my mind open to new ideas and opinions. You should try it sometime.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” he asked his demeanor, once so relaxed, tensing up.

“You have had the same two friends for the two years I’ve known you and probably longer. You should really try to make some new friends too.”

“Is that what you did with me? You broadening your ideas?”

“When we became friends I met so many new people like Vincent, Gregory, and Pansy. Before you guys I only was close to my family and Lizzy.”

“I don’t think Pansy considers you a friend and honestly we’re only friends because of your mishap with a potion.”

“That potion was two years ago and here we are talking.”

“Just because I’m here talking with you does not mean I am suddenly going to become best friends with blood traders like the Weasleys.”

At the mention of blood traders Abigail’s body went stiff. “That’s rude and you know it. Just because you don’t want to be friends with them doesn’t mean you can call them names.”

“I can say what I want. Blood traiders, blood traders, bloo.”

Abigail clamped her hands over his mouth, “I said stop”

They both sat there unsure how to proceed from this predicament. Abigail’s hands clamped over Draco’s mouth and him sitting there stunned at what had just happened.

ooOoOoOoo

After a tour of the house -which included him meeting her owl Morea- she served him the last of the food Rose had given her.

“We can eat like civilized people at the kitchen table or like monsters on the couch?” Abigail said holding out his plate of food. A playful smile on her face. He could tell she was trying to act goofy to make him smile. She knew something was wrong but didn’t know how to bring it up. With a grateful smile, Harry took the plate.

“I’m civilised all the time.”

She giggled at the comment, “Monsters it is.”

As she took a seat on the couch a thin cat jumped on to her lap from seemingly nowhere. He sniffed her food than look at her expectantly . Abigail pulled a small bit of ham off her plate and gave it to him.

“Oh Harry, this is Master. I found him during my third year at Hogwarts…”

“You still have that thing?”

Master let out a low warming hiss curling up next to Abigail eyeing Harry with disdain.

“Still?” She looked confused at the comment and Harry coughed his cheeks turning slightly red.

“Errr, I mean you had him during school and still have him now? How old is he?”

“Well he was only a few years old when I found him… I think he may be around 5 or 6” She stroked the cat who let out a happy purr rubbing his head against her hand.

“Master…” it was more to himself than her. The look he had wasn’t one of fondness but more of wistful memories of a time long gone,

“Yeah.” She paused for a moment, her eyes dilating for a moment and Harry felt his stomach drop with fear. Not again.

Shaking her head she let out a soft grunt, “I can’t remember why I named him that, but it really fits him. I don’t own this house, he does. He just lets me live here.” Letting out a giggle she kissed his head and he gave her a small nuzzle against her chin.

ooOoOoOoo

Abigail kept to her word and tried to stay true to herself. She made sure to say hello to the people around her instead of just scurrying from class to class. Instead of reading in her room she also made an effort to take her books into the Ravenclaw common room. While much louder it was a good place to discuss whatever books were being read. Most Ravenclaws have a strong love for books and learning after all.

This is where she became closer to Luna who invited her to join Dumbledore’s Army. While she was pretty average at spells she was very good at potions and was able to brew a few healing potions to help the students after dueling or getting into trouble with Umbrage.

While she was still shy and awkwardly having a hard time expressing herself, for the first time Abigail felt like she could make friends on her own efforts.

With this new turn of events, she didn’t spend as much time with Draco and the others as she did the past two years. When she did she was always busy working on a new potion or way to help them. While she didn’t outright tell Draco what was going on he could guess that something was up. That she was keeping things from him.

Draco didn’t like things being kept from him.

“I just don’t see why you are always working so hard, it’s not like it’s for class or anything.”

“We need to be prepared.”

“Prepared for what?” he scoffed.

“The war, something bad is coming Draco, don’t you see it?” Her eyes were narrow and her mouth in a firm line.

“PLEASE don’t tell me you are falling for Potter’s lies. I thought even YOU would be smarter than that.”

“But Cedric Diggory… He DIED Draco!” Abigail said waving her hand as if it would knock the statement into his head. He had never seen her this worked up. Her waving her hands and turning slightly red while she stuttered her words.

“It was an accident, all the papers say so.” he shaking his head as if it would dispel her fears, she needed to calm down. It wasn’t something to get so worked up about.

“Draco, HE DIED” she said again waving her hand.

“Stop raising your hand. We’re not in class” She took a step back, she hadn’t realized she was doing it. Now she was so annoyed with the fact that he wouldn’t take what she was saying seriously she continued to wave her hand. More exaggerated this time.

“I can do what I…”

He cut her off by grabbing her hand and pulling it down. She looked back at him shocked as he held onto her hand with a firm grip. Her eyes widened and her slightly flushed look caused him to smirk.

“Did I just learn how to shut you up?” he asked toying curiously with her hand like a cat that had just caught a mouse.

“Let go of my hand.”

“Why.”

“Because… it makes me nervous.” She tried to pull it out of his grasp, feebly he might add. He liked this Abigail, the awkward girl who couldn’t put her thoughts into words. While it made him feel a little powerful it was more than that. This was the girl he had known the first year. The one who was so simple. This year’s Abigail wasn’t as simple, she challenged him and made him think about things he didn’t want to think about.

Like the whispering his parents did behind closed doors. How his mother’s eyes would be red from crying. How his father would clench his fists and whisper curses under his breath.

Draco knew something was coming, he just didn’t want to admit it. He just wanted to sit with the Abigail and do nothing like they use to. Pretend like nothing had changed, even if everything had.

“Why does it make you nervous, can’t handle holding my hand?”

“I’m not holding your hand, your holding mine…” She was proud of that one. Finally a good comeback. The distraction of her coming up with a good comeback also helped relieve some of the tension she was feeling.

Draco watched her proud smile as she delivered her comeback, watched the power he had melt away. Somehow this little smug remark seemed to flip the tables and make him feel uncomfortable. Dropping her hand he looked away.

“Whatever…” He mumbled 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was as if they were friends before the way the mysterious blonde man seemed to anticipate her thoughts before even she does.

_You were red and you liked me ‘cause I was blue  
-Halsey, Colors_

 

* * *

 

They had run out of small talk and were now sitting in comfortable silence. It was something Abigail really liked about Harry. She never felt like she needed to keep talking, fill the void in a conversation, he seemed to be comfortable just being with her. She didn’t have to perform and act like someone she wasn’t. Something she had never been good at.  **  
**

She had never met someone like him and whatever act of fate had brought them together she was so grateful for it.

Glancing over at him she noticed he wasn’t as at ease as she was. While he was much calmer than when they had met outside her shop it was evident something was bothering him

Feeling her eyes on him he turned studying her. Trying to read what she was thinking.

“You… you don’t have to say but,” She took a deep breath as if to give herself courage. She wasn’t good at prying into people’s lives. “Is something wrong?” Her stomach clenching as if the words imploded inside her causing her insides to turn to stone.

His gray eyes turned away studying the room, the walls, the painting, the books, anything but her.

She sat and watched him. She wanted to help him.  She wanted him to feel that same calm comfort that she felt when she was around him.  She wanted it more than she had ever wanted anything in the whole world. She wasn’t sure what caused this burning desire but it was there and could not be squelched.

She was about to change the subject when he spoke.

“It’s just my family…” He took a deep breath, “They were on the wrong side of the war and adjusting to everything. It’s just been really hard.”

He turned to look at her. She was just sitting there eyes riveted on him, wide and ready for whatever he needed to say. To get off his chest. God, he had missed her so much. Even now, with her sitting right in front of him she felt oh so far away. The chasm that had been created by the worst day in his life. Would he ever be able to cross it?

Yet in this moment he felt like the invisible distance between them was shrinking. Maybe they could go back to those old days. Maybe if he hoped enough, opened up just a little at a time.

Maybe he could go back to those moments where she had been the closest thing he had ever had.

“I felt like the whole time I was growing up I had an idea in my head what was good and bad. What was right and wrong.” He looked away for a moment feeling all those feelings he had been holding on to forever building up inside him. A pressure that was about to explode. Had this apartment always been this small?

“I thought I knew everything, it turns out I knew nothing at all.”

She leaned forward taking his hand in hers. “When we are kids we always think we have everything figured out…” She whispered. Harry shook his head.

“It’s more than that, it’s the choices I made, the people I wanted to live up to…” he couldn’t stop now it was like a geyser blasting forth inside him. He wanted to tell her everything. Look deep into those doe brown eyes and have her tell him everything could get better.

Everything could be forgiven.

He spent an hour telling her about his family. The choices they made and the way he felt like everything had been decided for him. Yet he ultimately went willingly down the path that had been picked. He told her about making his father proud and wanting to be the best. He explained that feeling he had, like everything, was owed to him. He was the prince of Slytherin, royalty. Yet everything was a lie and he wasn’t anything more than a boy who’s every choice was wrong.

“The only thing I didn’t chose… It was the only pure thing in my life” he looked at her, his blue-gray eyes crystal with his tears. He looked away fighting back the rush of emotions that had been building up in him since… since forever.

“It’s gone.”

ooOoOoOoo

She is walking down the hall alone deep in her own thoughts.

“Better not walk alone or the Dark Lord may try to nab you.”

Abigail looked up to see a smug looking Draco walking down the hall. A bandage around his hand. She rolled her eyes pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “That’s not funny.”

“I think it is”

“You shouldn’t take things like this so flippantly, he could really hurt a lot of people. In fact, he has.”

“Please don’t comment like you understand.”

“Please don’t talk to me like I’m a child”

“Well, you are acting like one… and flippantly? Really?”

“It’s the way you all act, like hiding the problem will go away.”

“This coming from the girl who pretended to be spelled just to be around me”

“I wanted to be your friend! A mistake I regret when you act like this.”

That one stung. He hated to admit it but in a way she was right. He didn’t need to act the way he did around her. Sometimes he just got so angry when he was around her. The way she looked and the way she could put him in his place with one word. It drove him completely mental.

Abigail sighed looking away, “I don’t want to fight” she whispered. “Sometimes I just wish we could go back to those days…. When life was so simple.”

“Why did you go to the Yule Ball with Crabbe?”

“Huh?”

“You heard me.”

“Because he asked me, why did you want to?” It was a joke, but something about the way he looked made her heart flutter. Which reflected in the small orb that hung around her neck. His eye caught it and a smirk grew on his face.

“Did you want me to?”

“No.”

The response was too quick. It sounded defensive. It didn’t work the way she wanted it too. Oh, how she wished she could sound confident and smart like her cousin Emma or funny and easy going like Lizzy.

“You sure” He whispered taking a step closer to her.

“I… yes.”

“Why is your crystal freaking out?” Oh, he knew and he was playing with her now, messing with her head. This wasn’t fair, Abigail wasn’t a quick-witted kind of person, she was an awkward kind of person. And this conversation was getting very awkward.

She took a step back only to have him take two closer. “Are you going to answer me?” He prodded softer this time. She clamped her hand over the orb trying, praying, it wouldn’t give away the feelings building up in her.

He had her pinned against the wall, she wasn’t even sure how, but here she was, looking up at him brown eyes wide searching his stormy blue ones. She could feel the cold stone pressing into her back through her robes.

He leaned forward, one hand against the wall as he towering above her, a smirk on his face.He had grown up over those two years while she had slowed down.

“Do I intimidate you?”

“No” she whispered truthfully, “ and I know you would never hurt me”

He kissed her then, soft and slow as if testing the waters. Asking for permission. She kissed him back, unsure. Unsure if this was right.

When he pulled away he looked into her brown eyes as she looked back at him. The necklace on her neck fluttering with the beat of his heart.

“I would never hurt you.” He whispered truthfully. He would rather die than hurt her. She was his and his alone.  

ooOoOoOoo

He had spilled everything out for her to see. All of this pains and fears. Who he truly was. The person he had been trying to hide from. Trying to break free from.

He knew she wouldn’t accept him for who he was. She barely knew him anymore. The first time had been a fluke. If it hadn’t been for that potion she never would have been a part of his life. She had been thrust upon him. You can’t tempt fate twice and now, without it how could it ever be the same?

He was a stranger telling her the crimes of his past.

Abigail sat there looking at him. Brown eyes soft as she had listened. She barely moved as he spoke. Taking it all in; processing it. He had done his best to omit a few points but only the things that would trigger something. Things involving her. Not that he needed to talk about that part of his life.

That was the only good thing.

He looked at her, his blue eyes crystal with his tears. He didn’t know how she would respond. He had played this conversation over and over in his head a million times. Every possible response, every action she could or would do. Yet, as he sat there laying everything out before her he felt so unsure as if acting on raw instinct. She hadn’t quite been in her right mind the first time and even then he hadn’t told her those dark secrets. Dumbledore, the war, Potter.

All those fears were nothing compared to the one he had faced that final day. The day he had lost the only thing he had ever truly cared for.

Slowly, as if she was approaching a wounded animal. Abigail leaned forward. She brushed back strands of his blonde hair kissing his forehead. Pulling away she studied his eyes. Those eyes he had loved so much. Soft, kind eyes of the girl who had seen him for everything he had been and had challenged him to be that person. No matter what happened now he swore to himself he would be that man. The man she had seen in him.

“You chose me,” she whispered. “You chose to come to my shop”

He pulled away from her, eyes wide as if she had punched him in the gut. His whole body rigid as if fighting with itself.

Then he pulled her to him kissing her. Long and hard. Courage to keep moving, to believe that one thing in his life had been good. Something pure and innocent. All their memories, the laughter, the inside jokes and knowing looks. Maybe it could be good again. If he held on tight enough, believe hard enough.

She let him kiss her, she kissed him back. Unsure of the intensity of it. It brought back so much for her, a rush of feelings, emotions she didn’t know she had. It was so familiar her head was pounding. Pounding so hard she could barely breathe. But she couldn’t push away, she couldn’t break it now. It was right there, the second note to the song that was forever playing in her head. The words to the story that was just out of her grasp. She wanted it, to remember to catch it. To dive deep into those feelings and understand why she felt them so strongly.

She couldn’t breathe.

She was drowning.

Images, lights, and sounds. The world was swallowing her up and screaming. Who was screaming? Was that her?

She pulled away panting, but he was so caught up in his own world he didn’t notice. She thanked God for it because she couldn’t let him see how painful that was.

Why was it so painful?

Why would such a simple kiss bring on these feelings, this pain?


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was as if they were friends before the way the mysterious blonde man seemed to anticipate her thoughts before even she does.

_You were a vision in the morning when the light came through  
I know I’ve only felt religion when I’m lying with you_

_-Halsey, Colors_

* * *

 

 

The next day was like any other, except it wasn’t. **  
**

Draco had kissed her and she wasn’t sure how to deal with it. Did this mean they were more than friends now? In her Ravenclaw world that would be a yes but she knew that her Slytherin cousin Emma would disagree. Emma had snogged half the school according to herself and it never meant anything.

So did this?

Her answer came after her first class as she walked down the hall. A strong hand pulled her into a small empty room. Letting out a little streak Abigail’s hand went instantly for her want but the silence was quicker grabbing both her hands.

“Abigail it’s me”

“Draco you scared me”

He smirked down at her, “You were so deep into your own thoughts you didn’t even notice me. Thinking about that amazing kiss?”

She wanted to say no, but she couldn’t lie, “I was wondering what it meant.”

“It means I want to be the only one who kisses you.” he stated.

“Well you are so…” she shrugged, she wasn’t sure what else to say. “Ok”

He’s smug smile slowly faded away, “I meant what I said, I never want anything to hurt you.”

She smiled up at him, “Whatever happens, we’ll do it together.”

ooOoOoOoo

“What are you doing?”

Draco turned, Lizzy was leaning against  the wall to the potion store. Her red hair shone in the moonlight like copper as it fell around her shoulders. She was still dressed in her ministry of magic robes. “Tasha mentioned she had talked to you about going to see her. I didn’t think anything of it until Abigail mentioned you. Harry? Really?”

“It’s not what you think. I would never hurt her.”

Lizzy frowned studying him. “But that’s the problem, isn’t it? I think you both really care about each other but she doesn’t understand why she does.“

She looked away for a moment as if caught up in a memory. Memories of when they had all been so young in school. When getting hurt meant a school aged heartbreak. "Are you going to just keep lying to her until end of time? Are you going to be Harry forever?”

He knew she was right and he didn’t know what he was going to do. He didn’t want to think about it. Just being in the moment with Abigail was better than any future with her. He just wanted the now, worry about tomorrow. He knew he couldn’t live like that forever…. but maybe just for a few more days?

“It doesn’t matter we are only friends.”

“She is attached, mate. Hell, she may even be in love knowing the way she is. You of all people should know how easily she cares about people!”

She was right. Abigail gave her heart away as if it was on fire. She cared so deeply for the people around her. That was why they had become so close the first time and how quickly they had fallen back into old patterns. No matter what he did or said she was always loyal to him.  

“She told me about her episode a few weeks ago, funny how it happened when you got mad.”

That one hurt cut right to his core. Because she was right. Most of their relationship had been him making fun of her, belittling her. He always took her for granted, until it was too late.

“What do you want from me?” He snapped, “Do you want me to stop seeing her? Is that it?”

Lizzy frowned. They had never gotten along, even during school. She had never trusted him and he had found her loud and annoying. There was really only one thing that they had in common and that was the girl in question.

“I want what’s best for her” He sighed truthfully, “I… I don’t have to prove it to you but… I have changed.”

She studied him, really took in the man in front of her. He had saved Abigail’s life after all. He had stayed away for almost three years in fact. It was really because of Anastasha that he had even re-entered the girl’s life again. She was going to have to have a talk with her blonde meddling friend.

“Ok, well I wouldn’t be her best friend if I didn’t worry.”

He nodded, “If it get’s out of hand you will never hear from me again.”

She nodded as well then stood up straight and looked around before disappearing into the dark city.

She never looked back.

She didn’t need to, she knew that Draco Malfoy would keep his word. Little did she know he had already let it go a little further than he had meant to. Even now, he stood there unsure of what to do. His very being didn’t want to leave but he knew, deep down in his heart. That he would need to soon.

ooOoOoOoo

The weeks after that kiss were some of his favorite. Holding hands under desks, stolen kisses in empty rooms. Small smiles, looks from across the room. He loved the way he could get that smile out of her. Just a glance from him would make her giggle. He adored it.

They didn’t act like they were dating, like a secret that only they shared. She was his and only his and he loved that.

ooOoOoOoo

“Good morning!”

She smiled up at him as he walked into the store. However, when their eyes met her cheeks flushed slightly and she quickly looked back at the witch she had been helping. Once the Witch had everything she needed Abigail walked up to Harry.

“How are you today?” She asked shuffling her feet slightly. She was trying not too awkward since the few nights before when… things had gotten intense. This was one of the problems with being so socially awkward. She didn’t have much romantic experience.

“I’m almost done here, did you want to go get lunch?” She asked looking up at him biting her lip. Her stomach twisted yet she felt an excitement she couldn’t quite place. It was like Christmas and the first day to Hogwarts rolled into one with something else… something she couldn’t place. Like a smell from your childhood that was once long forgotten.

“Sure,” He said a soft smile spreading across his lips. He loved to see her like this. So happy. The way she looked at him. That excitement to see him. He wasn’t sure how long he had been craving it for, but it felt like forever. He could bask in her joy forever.

ooOoOoOoo

It was their private place. The place where they would sit and just talk. Sometimes Abigail would bring a book and read it to him. They could never focus on it for long. Darco would complain about the choices a character would make and Abigail would point out what she thought.

It was a time when they could truly just sit and enjoy life. No social pressures or worries about what the outside world would think. While Draco had always prided himself on always being “himself” he noticed how much more, relaxed, he felt at these moments. Abigail, while she would call him out when he was being “rude” or “mean”, never judged him for his opinions. She would always listen to his views and would give level headed responses to them. The treated his ideas with respect, something he wasn’t used to.

He would always leave feeling relaxed as if a weight he didn’t know he had was gone.

They were sitting by a tree just talking, he was polishing his broom while she read a book. Only half focused on it while chatting with him about some silly gossip. She giggled and he looked over at her. The way the sunlight hit her hair and her small smile as she played with her crystal, she was beautiful.

“Hey”

She turned to look at him her smile flattering for a moment at the intensity of his gaze.

“Yeah?”

He moved closer to her, “I’m going to kiss you” he whispered closing in. He smirked as he noticed the light in her crystal flutter. He loved making it do that, it was like his secret way of knowing he was succeeding in making her feel the way he did.

“Ok” she whispered back

He loved to kiss her, she was always so gentle and would sometimes smile as she did. Her happiness, it was as if he could taste it. It flowed through him like sunshine and filled him up. He wanted to bask in it’s warmth forever.

ooOoOoOoo

Abigail was laughing as Harry explained one of his parent’s parties. All the stuck up witches and wizards. He was taking faces as he explained in great detail what they were like. The conversations he would have to deal with during these parties were so ridiculous Abigail tried to listen with a straight face but she couldn’t. Harry was in good sprites today and she couldn’t help but bask in his joy.

“Abigail!”

Rose’s voice made the young woman and her friend turn around to see Abigail’s cousin dragging her husband toward them.

However, as they got closer Fred Weasley’s wide smile faded into a frown. His amber eyes narrowing at the sight of Harry. Next to her Abigail felt Harry shift uncomfortably.

“What are you guys doing?” Abigail asked. A very ppregnantRose held up a small bag with a huge smile.

“Had to get out for some fresh air and Fred needed a few things for a new concoction for the joke shop.”  

“Ohhh how did the last one turn out? Did the water lily pollen help?”

Fred nodded his eyes never leaving Harry’s, “And what have you been up to Draco?” he asked. Rose coughed glancing over at Harry who was now red faced and looking very awkward.

“This is Harry, I met him at the shop a few months ago… remember?”

Fred frowned crossing his arms, “Hummm… Not really” he said cocking his head to one side. Something about the way he looked, Abigail remembered that look from school when he would play a particularly mean prank on someone he disliked. “You look like someone I use to know, but I must be mistaken… my Weasley background and all.”

Her head was slightly throbbing now. Grunting she gently rubbed her throbbing temple. Next to her Harry touched her arm, “Are you ok?” she heard him whisper as the world turned an odd shade lighter, everything seemed to become brighter.

“Hey Abigail?” Rose’s voice broke through her pounding. She opened her eyes to see her cousin bending over slightly her green eyes meeting Abigail’s brown ones. Concern written all over them. From behind her Fred stood slightly open mouthed trying to get a look at the the brunette from behind his wife.

She glanced over at Harry who had the same concerned look on his face. Mixed with something else. Pain, true and utter pain. AS if Abigail had just told him he was worthless.

“Do you need to sit down?” Rose asked, her eyes had never left Abigail’s face.

“Uhh, no I’m fine. I just got a little bit of a headache. I’m sorry…”

“Ok, we should probably go” Rose stood glancing over at her husband who had a truly apologetic look on his face.

Once they left Harry took Abigail’s hand, “Are you sure you are ok?”

She nodded, yet something was bothering her. That name, Rose had said it before too. Something about it was familiar. Her thoughts flickered to her chests of old notes from school. Memories she had always been so scared to look through.

Memories she knew she had to go back into now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was as if they were friends before the way the mysterious blonde man seemed to anticipate her thoughts before even she does.

_You touched me and suddenly I was a lilac sky  
And you decided purple just wasn’t for you_

_-Halsey, Colors_

* * *

 

“You need to stop talking to Vincent,” **  
**

Abigail looked up from the book she was reading (and taking notes on). Darco had been silent and moody all day and when she had asked him what was wrong he had just brushed her off. Knowing that her boyfriend wasn’t the type you could push feelings out of so she let him stew until he was ready. Apparently, he was ready now.

“Why? I thought you guys were friends.”

“We’re friends but you can’t be anymore.”

Abigail frowned, while she was a very easy going person she also didn’t have a lot of friends. Just because she and Draco were in a relationship didn’t mean he had power over who else she spent her time with. “What! Just because I kissed you doesn’t mean you tell me…”

“God woman! How stupid are you! He fancies you ok! He has for a long time. Please tell me you weren’t that oblivious”

She was taken aback for a moment biting her lip. Taking a deep breath she gathered her thoughts, "first you can’t call me stupid, that is mean and rude. And I am, as a matter a fact every smart. Second, I thought maybe. but he never really did anything about it.”

“Please, like you would have said yes.”

Would she have? “I… I don’t know, I said yes to the ball”

It was true.

“Well, you’re my girl so you can’t be around him.”

He slung his arm around her pulling her close to him. She was his. Gently she played with his fingers looking up at him

“Draco… you don’t own me. But I will distance myself from him because I don’t want him to get the wrong idea. BUT I am doing this because I want to not because you told me to.”

The white haired boy smiled, it didn’t matter, he had gotten his way so whatever.

ooOoOoOoo

“Draco”

“What?” Harry said looking up confused. He had brought in some old artifacts from his family’s estate and Abigail was looking them over with him. While she wasn’t too strong in the cursed object department she did have a few books on them so they were looking it over together. It had been a silent morning between the two of them both deep in their own thoughts. That was until the dark skinned girl had broken the silence.

She said the word as if she was playing in across her lips. As if it was a hard candy, sour in the taste. Yet so sweet.

Her face was slightly flushed as she turned to him, she wasn’t sure if it was from the embarrassment of speaking the name aloud -which had been mulling around in her head all day- or his sharp response to it.  Something about it, seemed like… like the wrong reaction.

She hadn’t meant to say the name aloud it had just slipped out but now that it was out in the open she decided to just go with it. “Did you know a Draco?” She asked.

He was pale, paler than she had ever seen him before. His gray eyes wide as he studied her. She wasn’t sure if it was fear or something else.

“W… why?”

She pulled out her notebook, she had been going through some old books and had found one from her early years. Opening it to a marked paged she showed him where the name was scrolled down. The page talked about a first kiss and how a Draco had helped her complete the spell. More information was in there like what she used and the background of the two of them. Most of the information was service things like how neither had kissed someone before which she thought might add to the effects of the potion.

He looked over the notes, a small glint of happiness flitted across his eyes for a moment but was gone so fast Abigail wondered if she imagined it. Finally, he handed the book back to her.

“N… no, but why don’t you know him? Isn’t this your handwriting?” He asked his face was so stone cold she could barely read it.

“I…” She looked away embarrassed. “I lost some of my memories after the attack, it’s like there are… holes in my memory. Things I should remember but don’t. According to my cousin I almost died trying to fight off a Death Eater from finding some first years that night and as a result, I have brain damage. I just wish I knew why. Why this happened and why it only happens with such random things.” She bit her lip turning to him, “There has to be a reason, some correlation to the random events.”  

This was the first time she had talked about her past. How she had lost her memories. She didn’t really know why she had never told anyone how frustrated she would get. Maybe it was because of the slight throbbing when she tried to remember that night, but mostly she thought she had just never felt comfortable enough to bring it up. How does one even bring it up? By the way, my head has holes in it and I suffer from headaches if I try to remember stuff. It’s really annoying.

Yet, with Harry she always felt so comfortable. So relaxed, it was as if she could tell him anything. It was so easy.

“What does this Draco, I mean, why are you thinking about this now?” He stammered learning forward. It was the first time in a long time that Abigail noticed him ever look so eager, excited maybe. His expression confused her but she continued.

“I… I’m not sure” She mumbled, “It’s been nagging at me. Since Fred mentioned it. Then when you told me you were bringing some artifacts I went through my stuff I found this charm.” She pulled out a small glowing orb. It was beating fast, matching Harry’s heartbeat.“I don’t remember making it so I searched through my aunt’s books but she only had theories so then I checked mine and found this. It’s been bugging me for… for days now.”

She fingered the book looking up at him, “Are you sure you don’t know who this person is? It says he was in your house” Harry shook his head.

“I’m sorry, maybe you got the houses mixed up or something. If it’s something you don’t remember it may not have been worth remembering.” He seemed to choke out the last words as if they pained him.

“Yeah I guess” She mumbled placing the orb and book back into her apron pocket. Harry’s eyes lingered on the hiding place. Lost in his own world.

ooOoOoOoo

“Don’t bother with him, he’s not worth it”

Abigail couldn’t help but look away, her cheeks flushed and frustration pouring from her very being. Ever since she had told him that she and Draco were dating Vincent had been nothing but unkind to her. She normally brushed it off but the comment about her father had gone too far.

“You’re just the bastard of a blood traitor, why would anyone listen to you.”

The words had cut her right in her tracks. Gregory had laughed lightly. Not many people knew about her parents, she mother had gotten pregnant with her during the war and had never married her father. Both purebloods, her mother had called it her best mistake ever. Abigail had never thought much of it. She knew both her parents loved her even if they weren’t together but something about the way Vincent had said it so filled with venom she could feel it’s poison coursing through her veins  

She had stormed off and hid the rest of the day until Draco had found her hiding in their favorite spot. Sitting down next to her he was now -very clumsily - trying to make her feel better.

At first, she had just been mad at Vincent and was grateful that Draco had taken the time to make her open up about how she was feeling. However, the venom of the other boy’s words were still casting scars across her mood and it was ruining a perfectly good day. She couldn’t express the hurt she was feeling and instead sat in silence.

Draco, being a young boy who didn’t quite understand the complex of a family like her’s kept trying to make light of it. After all, no one really knew what side her father had been on during the first war. So he honestly could have been a blood trader. So what?

However, this point, when he made it. Did not go over well with Abigail. Who loved her father more than anyone. He was a god in her world. The man in which all men - including Draco- had to stand against.

The vial, the world they had created was ripping in half. All those disagreements they had before their deepened relationship had started were bubbling up. The walls crumbling around them.

“My father is the greatest man that lived, he gives his life every day so we can live in peace and comfort. All of us!”

“Some of us shouldn’t live in comfort and if your father is wasting his time helping them he’s a fool”

“My father believes that everyone should live and he gave everything for that belief! What has your father done?”

He couldn’t see it with his blind rage but his words crashed into the structure like a wrecking ball. Their walls that they had built. The walls they had built where they hid from the world’s problems. Just being themselves not concerned with the issues that those before them had made.

“My father is keeping the bloodlines pure! Only true blooded people should live.”

Abigail’s eyes grew wide taking a step back. It was as if he had punched her in the gut.

“Who are you?” She barely whispered, “How could you wish death on anyone?”

“I…” He couldn’t take it back now. He reached out trying to take her hand. She pulled it away as if he was made of poison. A monster. He was just like Vincent and all her other classmates who made snide remarks about bloodlines. He was just as bad as all of them,

“No,” she said, barely a whisper on her breath. As if nothing else could come out of her. As if everything had been taken. Turning she running out.

And that was the last time he saw before he lost her for the first time.

ooOoOoOoo

Abigail was missing for 3 days. No one could find her. At first, Draco thought she was just being dramatic.

On day 1 he thought she was just in her room

On day 2 no one could find her

On day 3 reports of Josh missing came

On day 4 they found her.

But by day 4 it was too late.

By day 4 he lost had her.

ooOoOoOoo

They were on day three of the study of cursed objects. Draco had basically been sleeping on the couch or on the floor or wherever they both ended up. Waking up to eat and freshen up. It was a puzzle they were having so much fun trying to decipher that they couldn’t be apart.

Or that’s what he kept telling himself.

They were both on the floor surrounded by papers, bowls of half finished potions and ingredients. Abigail had just thought she had figured out the spell to reverse the curse on one of the small coins when it exploded spraying black ink like substance all over Harry.

Harry reeled back in shock while Abigail tried her best not to laugh at him. They both sat there for a moment just looking at each other. Him in shock and her desperately trying not to laugh at the look on his face.

Sighing he grabbed a towel that Abigail had brought in just for instances like this -this hadn’t been their first spill of day- wiping his face.

“Here,” Abigail said leaning forward gently taking the towel from him, “Let me.” He watched her with steady eyes as she slowly wiped away the black liquid. Their eye met, his look was so intense she paused forgetting what she was doing. For the first time in a long time, Abigail felt as if her mind was silent. Pure blissful silence.

“Can I kiss you?” she whispered leaning forward. He barely nodded as he bridged the gap between them. Pulling her closer to him with his left arm his right steadying her head. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he pulled her into his lap.

Both of them wrapped up in each other blocking out the world around them Feeling nothing and everything all at the same time.

Harry held her so tightly as he eagerly kissed her. Getting lost in her touch letting himself feel everything and anything. Letting himself go, far away from everything and yet right there in that moment. That moment of pure bliss. Just the two of them.

It hit her like a bolt. A ringing in her head, yet it wasn’t a ringing it was screaming. A man’s voice screaming her name yelling it over and over. It was tearing her apart pulling at her very skull.

“No” she mumbled trying to shake it away. Just let her enjoy this, let her live in this moment. Leave her alone!

Harry pulled away suddenly as he tasted blood in his mouth. His eyes growing wide as he looked at her. Her nose was bleeding and her eyes glazed over. She clutched her head as he held her.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” she sobbed not even sure who she was talking to as she tried to pull herself together. The name Draco began throbbing through her like the pounding of her head. Harry had now carried her to the couch gently trying to help her.

“Harry… Harry I’m sorry… I want to… I…” she was stammering trying to focus on the world in front of her. The man she cared so much for.

But she didn't’ need to say it, he knew.  Lizzy’s words ring in his head as he helped her get comfortable. Pulling away which helped with the pain.

“I… I’m not good at this stuff,” Abigail mumbled her cheeks so red. She looked at him with such a broken heart that he knew he had already gone too deep. Gone farther than he should have.

“It’s not you, it’s me. I shouldn’t have kissed you now… before.”

“Ok,” She said, she didn’t pry, she didn’t ask she let it go. It was a clear rejection and that was ok. “I’m going to make some tea”

He watched her as she got up walking slowly. So much heartbreak in her eyes he almost cried. He felt her slipping away, like sand, like water, like she had so many years ago. But what could he do? How could he stop the inevitable from happening?

ooOoOoOoo

The crowd that gathered in slowly outside of the castle grew with the unearthly screams. Hagrid walked into view holding a limp body. A young man, more a boy than an adult.

Snape was close behind half holding half dragging the screaming person. With each unearthly cry it sent a wave of chills down everyone’s spines.

Abigail’s screams

“No, no no! Not Josh, not him! Please please please”

Draco was one of the many who had gathered outside. He didn’t even recognize the boy as Hagrid walked through the crowd. He was so mangled and broken.

Rose and Liam had run out toward Snape reaching their cousin who was now sobbing on the ground. Rose knelt in front of her gently taking the girl in her arms whispering to her while Liam tried to help her stand.

Draco was finally able to see her three hours later, after much arguing with both Snape and Madam Pomfrey. They had been concerned for her well-being since Madam Pomfrey said she wasn’t responding to anyone. However, Draco could be very persuasive and was finally able to approach her bed which had a white curtain circling the bed she was in.  

She was sitting in the bed, her body bandaged, looking blankly at the white sheet across from her bed.

“Abigail?”

She slowly turned, her eyes shallow, dull, dead. She didn’t speak just looked at him, through him.

He wasn’t sure what to say, never having to deal with this sort of thing. This level of pain.

“What… what happened?”

She just looked at him, “He’s dead” she whispered her voice hoarse, “I saw them kill him.”

She didn’t say anything after that. She barely spoke the rest of the semester. She didn’t avoid him but she didn’t acknowledge him either.

She didn’t acknowledge anything.

All those stupid Gryffindor Potter worshipers said it was Deatheaters. But why would a Deatheaters kill a pure-blood? He should know, he was going to be one.

After all, that was the point, right? Fight for the Dark Lord, fulfill the true pure line. Keep people like Abigail safe.

Power, that’s what he needed


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was as if they were friends before the way the mysterious blonde man seemed to anticipate her thoughts before even she does.

_You’re ripped at every edge but you’re a masterpiece  
And now I’m tearing through the pages and the ink_

_-Halsey, Colors_

* * *

 

He wasn’t one for romantics or the Weasleys. In fact, the latter was something he had NEVER been a fan of. However, there was this one time, maybe this 4th or 5th year when Rose had been walking down the hallway and Fred had come out of seemingly nowhere and had grabbed her hand.

“FRED!” She had cried giggling as he pulled her away.

“Shhhh” He said putting a finger to his lips as he pulled her into a classroom.

Draco had rolled his eyes and continued on his way. That Weasley was so much trouble. He never understood why a girl like Rose, who seemed so normal, would want to be around a guy like that.

Yet a guy like that had gotten the girl. And a guy like him had lost his.

It was his 6th year and everything had changed. She had changed.

He watched Abigail as she walked through the halls. More like floated. Like some unearthly creature she seemed to just exist without truly being present. Barely apart of the living. At first, many of the other students would stop and watch as she walked by eyes looking ahead, through everything as if seeing nothing.

He felt sick every time he saw her because he knew even he was also nothing to those cold dead eyes.

_ooOoOoOoo_

How had he not noticed it before? The pain she was going through. Everytime he talked to her, with every touch. Her eyes would slightly glaze over, she would fade away for a moment. Her fingers would twitch with the pain that he was sure was coursing through her body.

Her headaches.

Why had he ignored them?

Not anymore. As he sat there sipping his tea watching her clean up the remnants of a bloody nose. A bloody nose he had caused from kissing her. He knew it wasn’t normal. He had closed his eyes so tightly to it.

But no more.

He had walked away from her once, he could do it again. She didn’t deserve this pain. She deserved a man who could hold her without lost memories that were so painful she could barely breathe. Kisses that wouldn’t send her body into shock.

A man who could give her his real name.

So when she had finally fallen asleep he gave her one final kiss on her forehead. So gentle and pure. Taking in her scent one last time. Breathing her in like oxygen he so desperately needed. A breath to give him the strength he needed to do the right thing.

To walk out of her life.

For the second time in he gave up the one thing he wanted more than anything else.

The one thing he loved more than he had loved anything else.

Because he knew that he would rather give up his own happiness and never be in her life if it meant she was safe. If it meant she was happy.

She wouldn’t remember all the times they had but he would. He would treasure them for the both of them. He would love her for the both of them.

He would carry the weight of what could have been.

Because she couldn’t remember.

ooOoOoOoo

He woke up to see a vision, a vision of long past. Abigail was sitting next to him, her nose buried in a book. Hair seemed to lay flat and her body was thinner. But she was still as beautiful as he remembered.

“Hey.”

She looked up “You’re up.” Those eyes, had they always been that brown? Like chocolate. He smiled at her as he studied every inch of her face. Every curve, every freckle, every little bit of the masterpiece in front of him.

He touched her hand, brushed it. When had it gotten so cold?

“Why are you doing this? Why did Potter attack you?” Her voice was barely a whisper, a ghost of what is once was. She used to be so vibrant, so filled with joy.

He didn’t know how to tell her. How he was doing this for her. He just wanted to protect her.

How he wanted to become the most powerful wizard ever so he could keep her safe forever.

He wanted to be the best for her

ooOoOoOoo

Life went back to it’s old ways. Every day the same as the next. Draco felt as if he was just existing as his parents moved him through the paces as a good pureblood wizard should. Like tonight, as he sat in the corner watching the rich and elite dine on the most exquisite foods while talking politics and bloodlines.  

He had no energy these days. Barely able to keep a conversation without feeling exhausted. So instead of engaging with his peers, he sat there watching them. Watching a world he no longer felt like he fit in.

After all, what was a crystal life when you had lived a diamond one?

It may shine but was nothing compared to the brightness of the happiness he had experienced.

“Ahh I see, hid in plain sight, good idea.” a girl in a beautiful dress said. She was probably a few years younger than him and he recognized her as a fellow housemate. Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass.

“Don’t care much for these trappings?”

“The conversations mostly. I’m not sure how the men do it but the women can only seem to talk about who will marry who and how great their children will look.” Astoria said with an air of nobility in her voice as he mimicked the women around her. She sounded so much like his mother and her friends Draco couldn’t help but smile.

“And who do they have their eyes set on tonight?” He asked glancing over at her. She smiled brushing a few strands of her hair behind her ear. She was sweet, happy, her brown hair reminded him of Abigail’s.

“Haven’t you heard? You are marrying my sister.” She told him with a glint of mischief.

“Am I now?”

She sighed nodding dreamily “It’s going to be a spring wedding, while the flowers bloom. I’m hoping the bride’s maids will get to wear blue since I look horrible in pink.” her dramatic look slowly broke into a wide grin, “And after all, that’s the most important thing… how I look”  

“Well of course, but tell me, why am I marrying your sister?”

“Draco! Don’t you know, all purebloods should marry other purebloods.”

“Well, what about you?”

She waved his comment away as if it was ridiculous. “I won’t marry, besides I prefer to keep my company well ranged, it helps keep my world view open.”

“I once had someone tell me the same thing.”

“Did you follow this person’s advice?”

“Not really.”

“Well, it’s never too late to start.”

He couldn’t help but smile. Maybe these parties weren’t as bad as he thought. “I guess it’s not…”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was as if they were friends before the way the mysterious blonde man seemed to anticipate her thoughts before even she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to write something with Alfie, Emma and Clara. I had a small bit with Emma that I may post. What do you guys think? Want to learn more about the other family members?

_You’re only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope  
_ _I hope you make it to the day you’re 28 years old_

__-Halsey, Colors_  _

* * *

 

Her sixth year came and went. Abigail barely remembered it honestly. She just needed to get through each day, just push onto the next. When she wasn’t in class or studying she was sleeping. Sleeping her life away. Hoping that one day she would wake up and Josh would just be there, be ok, be alive. **  
**

During the next year, she locked herself away with her cat Master reading and sleeping.

This upcoming year she had planned on doing the same thing. Just moving forward, getting by. 

That was until her cousin Alfie pulled her aside.

“Look Abigal,” He sighed running his fingers through his messy locks hair, “I understand losing Josh was the worst thing that could ever happen but… bad things are happening out there and even here, as we go to Hogwarts, it’s going to be a dangerous year.” She nodded watching him as he fidgeted with his guitar strap.

“It’s up to us, you, Emma and I, to protect the younger one. We need to keep them safe from all the evil that is going on out there.”

“I…” Abigail looked away, she didn’t want to. She knew it was selfish how she was acting but she wanted to be this way. Wanted to just exist.

“Abigail, this is bigger than us…” He said, “They need you. They need us to be strong, to protect them.”

His words were ringing in her ears as she walked down the halls of Hogwarts. He was right, she couldn’t be sad forever. Josh wouldn’t have liked that. She wanted to be strong, and powerful like Alfie and Emma. They always seemed to have their act together. Maybe even if she wasn’t she could pretend she was. She could pretend that she was strong like her father who had saved millions of muggle-born lives during the first war. Strong like her brother who had given up his life saving her from death eaters who had wanted vengeance on her father.

If she couldn’t be as strong she could at least pretend she was.

Suddenly she stopped feeling someone’s eyes on her. Looking up she saw Draco, just standing there in the doorway of an empty classroom. As if caught up in his own thoughts. He looked so much older than she remembered, so beaten down. When had that happened? Where was the confident boy she had known, had been in love with? So filled with that strength that she now wanted so badly.

His eyes met hers.

“Hey”

“Hi”

He took a few steps toward her, she didn’t move. Her eyes meeting his. It was as if she was seeing him for the first time in over a year or maybe ever. Her gase drawing him in, pulling them together, locked on by some invisible force. 

He grabbed her and pulled her into a classroom kicking the door shut behind him as he did.

He kissed her, pulling her to him. Getting tangled up in her. The way she had looked at him, he couldn’t help it. It was as if she saw. Like truly looked at him for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime ago. 

All he needed was her. He needed her strength.  He needed her admiration. He needed her conscience telling him what to do.

He needed her.

The way he kissed her she could barely breathe. She held onto him for life as he pulled her in. Reminded her of a time, a happy time. Where the worst thing she was worried about was making friends. A time when they use to sit under trees and read books. When she felt everything around her. When the world was a wonder, filled with light and color.

She needed him.

They fell together, two broken people begging the other to help them make sense of any of this. This broken world they now lived in. 

He pulled away from her resting his forehead against her’s. Panting, out of breath. 

“I still love you” he whispered

Then he disappeared, leaving her sitting there seeing the world with new eyes.

ooOoOoOoo

 

Abigail sat at the table watching her two friends who were laughing and talking about their new lives. On her lap was the crystal she had found. It pulsed slowly as she fidgeting with it. Lizzy turned to her mid-sentence.

“What is going on with you, you are unusually quiet.”

“Yeah,” Tasha asked giggling, “Don’t you have something to tell us… maybe about a guy”

“Oh… uh” she looked away unsure how to breach the topic, “He kind of… left”

“What do you mean?” Tasha asked her face turning unusually pale. Lizzy’s mouth became a thin line looking away.

“I… he just hasn’t shown in a while… and I don’t know where he lives or anything.” Abigail mumbled feeling stupid. Saying it out loud made her feel even sillier. Why had she just go along with the absurdity of it all? Thinking back she didn't even know his name. Harry, that was all she had from the mysterious blonde. “But that’s not the point.” She pulled out the crystal showing them. Both her friends stared at it as if Abigail has just pulled a dead body onto the table.

“I found this in my trunk… and there was this name, Draco… I asked Harry about it because he was in the same house but he said he didn’t know. I just…” she looked away for a moment, her head throbbing again.

“This is my fault,” Tasha said, her eyes filling with tears. Abigail stared at her, confused. How was this her friends fault?  “I was the one you chose to befriend, it’s my family that dragged you down! I just wanted you to be happy.”

“Tasha…” Lizzy mumbled trying to calm their friend down. Abigail leaned over the table to take Tasha’s hand.

“It’s not your fault!” Abigail said slamming her fist on the table. “I chose this! ME! I am responsible for everything I have done in my life. Even if I can’t remember these things.”

“Look, Abigail, I think you should just drop it.” Lizzy said, “This Harry guy obviously made his choices too,”

“It’s not about him, it’s about me! Why can’t I remember anything!?”

Her head was throbbing now. Everything felt like it was spilling slowly on its side. It was like time was slowing down. Abigail tried to focus on her two friends in front of her. Tried to stay in the world in front of her.

“Abigail?” Lizzy’s voice sounded so far away…

It was the last thing she remembered.

Next thing Abigail remembered was waking up in her bed with Master licking her cheek purring. Slowly sitting up she stroked her cat as he purred rubbing his head against her hand. She sighed looking out the window in her small room. The morning light was streaming in throwing rainbows across her walls from the crystals she had hung from her ceiling.

Her mind clearer than ever before. She knows now what she must do….

To get her memories back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was as if they were friends before the way the mysterious blonde man seemed to anticipate her thoughts before even she does.

_You’re ripped at every edge but you’re a masterpiece  
_ _And I’m tearing through the pages and the ink  
_-Halsey, Colors__

* * *

 

This year it was as if the entire world decided to blow up. There were times before their sixth year when Abigail felt unsafe but she had always known that Hogwarts would protect her. As long as she stayed within these walls. Yet this year was different. This year it felt as if many students were trying everything to do BUT stay within these walls. People like Lizzy and her muggle family who had escaped to Japan with the help of Rory and Rose.

Abigail spent more time finding healing potions and protective spells. She tried her best to help those around her who had become targets for the Death Eaters. She watched her family changed to. Become stronger and choosing their sides.

Sometimes she would see Draco as she walks through the halls. He would look away when he saw her, ashamed of his part that he played in the death of their headmaster.

She wanted to tell him it was ok, that she was still there for him. But she knew it was better for both of them if they stayed away. Keep her head down.

“Keep your head down” Tasha would say as she cried over another letter she would receive after pleading with her parents to stop killing innocent muggles.

“Kept your heads down” Alfie would say as he ushered the younger cousins through classes. Sometimes using his very body to shelter them from the horrors in their school

"Keep your head down" Clara would say as she ushered students with questionable bloodlines thought the secret passages Fred had taught her.

"Keep your head down" Emma would say as she would charm teachers out of Death Eater plans giving it to Neville when no one was looking.

ooOoOoOoo

 

Abigail could feel the frustration like venom pumping through her veins. Harry hadn’t come in weeks and she felt it. While her mind may have felt clearer than it had felt in a long time she also felt alone again. Felt as if something was, once again, missing from her life. Her frustration came from her own stupidity for feeling this way about a boy named Harry.

Harry, she didn’t even know his last name.

She didn’t even know where he lived.

For the first time since she had met him, she realized how little she truly knew.

It was as if she knew everything about him yet nothing at all.

Was everything that had happened in these few months a lie?

So instead she buried herself in her old works. Her headaches returning, hurting so hard sometimes she would pass out from pure exhaustion. But she kept working. Looking for the answers. The reasons why she was the way she was.

The reason the name Draco stirred such feelings inside her.

So pulling together a spell she began the ritual to bring back what she had lost.

ooOoOoOoo

 

All the tension from the raging battles outside their walls was now at their doorstep. Many of the younger students were helped into a secret tunnel that lead to Hogsmeade. However, the attack from the Death Eater’s came so fast that many of the students were still inside when the siege began.

Abigail had rushed to the astronomy tower to find a few Ravenclaw first years who had been reading books and playing around without the prying eyes on the teachers.

“Stand aside, just because you are my cousin doesn’t mean I won’t kill you.”

Tasha’s brother Simon stood in front of Abigail, wand raised. His Death Eater robes ripped from the battle that had gone on a few flights below. Putting her body in front of the younger students she met cousins threat.

“Please,” Abigail begged, “you are better than this… they are just children!”

A blast exploded only a few meters from Simon and the boy moved back turning toward the new threat. While he was distracted Abigail quickly helped the small students into a tunnel Clara had shown her to help them escape. She prayed that Emma was where she had promised she would be.

“STAND BACK Simon!” the voice of her older cousin Helen shot from across the hall. “Unlike Abigail, I won’t hold back if I have to” Her eyes were cold. Draco stood a few feet away blood trickling from his forehead. For a moment Abigail wasn’t sure where he had come from or why he was there.

“She has information we need!” Simon screamed pointing to Abigail who was clutching a small book under her robes with her free hand. A few months ago Abigail had found some of her aunt’s books with notes on Voldemort during her time at school with him. Some of them were locator spells to find different wizards with different bloodlines. “We are purebloods Helen, we need to fight to unite our line like our grandmother did!”

Helen bit her lip, eyes hard her hand steady. “Don’t test me…”  

Simon’s attention turned back to Abigail, “Give it girl or I will kill you…”

“No”

“Avada Ked…”

“BANG”

Abigail fell as Helen shot at him he tripped falling out the window. However, it was too late, the half casted spell hit Abigail in the chest causing sparks to fly across her body. Abigail glanced down at her chest as her world grew dark. Wondering if the spell was truly supposed to do that?  

Draco felt like the world stopped as he watched her fall. Snuffed out like a candle. Her necklace flickering slowly dying with her,

Helen was at her side in a moment.

“Help her” Draco screamed no even recognizing his own voice.

“I’m drained… “ Helen mumbled pulling the girl toward her checking her pulse her eyes flickering like the necklace. Long ago Abigail had told him that it had a bit of their sprint in it. A bit of who they were. today he prayed it wasn't just her speaking in poetry. 

“It can save her!” Draco cried pulling his orb out of his pocket, he had kept it there this year. Reminding him of a better time, a time he may never get again “please!” He knew if anyone could save Abigail it was Helen. He had heard many things about the Medic from Abigail who had looked up to her older cousin even asking for advice all those years back when they had captured the magic of their first kiss.

Helen took the orb from him inspecting it, “There are consequences to this kind of untested magic…” Helen mumbled taking it.

“Something this powerful will have a sacrifice.”

ooOoOoOoo

Another jolt hit her body sending Abigail laying flat on her back. Memories flooding her like rain. Falling on her. Drenching her mind filling it up.

_“It seems practical to me. Why waste a first kiss when you could make it into something really useful? Have you had your first kiss yet?”_

_“Psht, what does it matter?”_

_“I haven’t either.”_

_“I never said I DIDN’T!!”_

Harry stood there saying her name over and over again a million times and million ways. Taking her hand, Laughed at her, Kissing her.

His name wasn’t Harry.

It was Draco.

Suddenly she stirred, her eyes fluttered open.

“D.. Draco?”

Alfie stood above her, Lizzy standing a few feet behind him looking over his shoulder. Both looking frightened.

“OH MY GOD Abigail! What…?” Alfie stuttered helping his cousin sit up. She blinked at him as her eyes slowly focused.  

“I remember..” She whispered smiling up at him as her eyes filled with tears as more memories came. Alfie telling her to be strong. Lizzy getting mad that she “threw away her kiss” to Draco. Tasha warning her about other purebloods like the Malfoys. Going to the dance with Vincent. Helping Emma give information to Neville. All of it playing through her head filling it. Filling each hole that had been missing. Each piece of the puzzle.

“I remember it all.” she laughed, “I remember him.”  


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was as if they were friends before the way the mysterious blonde man seemed to anticipate her thoughts before even she does.

_And I’m still waking every morning but it’s not with you  
You said you’ll never be forgiven ‘til your boys are too_

_And it’s blue  
_ _And it’s blue_

 _Everything is Blue  
_ _- _Halsey, Colors__

* * *

 

Another jolt hit her body sending Abigail laying flat on her back. Memories flooding her like rain. Falling on her. **  
**

_“It seems practical to me. Why waste your first kiss when you could make it into something really useful? Have you had your first kiss yet?”_

_“Psht, what does it matter?”_

_“I haven’t either.”_

_“I never said I DIDN’T!!”_

Harry stood there saying her name over and over again a million times and million ways. He took her hand, he laughed at her, he kissed her.

His name wasn’t Harry.

It was Draco.

Draco shook her saying her name over and over. Suddenly she stirred, her eyes fluttered open.

“D... Draco?”

Alfie stood above her, Lizzy standing a few feet behind him. Both looking frightened.

“OH MY GOD Abigail! What…?” Alfie stuttered helping his cousin sit up. She blinked at him as her eyes slowly focused.  

“I remember..” She whispered smiling up at him as her eyes filled with tears as more memories came. Alfie telling her to be strong. Lizzy getting mad that she “threw away her kiss” to Draco. Tasha warning her about other purebloods like the Malfoys. Going to the dance with Vincent. Helping Emma give information to Neville. All of it playing through her head filling it. Filling each hole that had been missing. Each piece of the puzzle.

“I remember it all.” she laughed, “I remember him.”  

ooOoOoOoo

It had been a few weeks after her memory recovery. Abigail has spent that time getting checked out by a few different medical witches. Since Helen was in Egypt at the time she couldn’t come until a while later. However, after a stern lecture of how dangerous she had been and how she could have died, Helen gave her a bill of good health.

Which is why Abigail was now in the streets of Diagonally trying to meet Draco. Her plan was to find him and surprise him. She had toyed with the idea of showing up at the Malfoy mansion but decided against it.

This seemed more fitting.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the flash of white blonde hair. A giddy excitement filling, she felt like a child on Christmas. A million butterflies seemed to carry her as she ran toward him

“Draco, Draco!” He turns and she finally saw the girl on his arm. It was as if someone had shot her in the heart. Hot then cold. Dead in her tracks.

“What a fine couple” someone murmurs behind her.

“It’s not long now for sure.”

She freezes as the two women behind her murmur in agreement.

“I heard his father doesn’t really approve, she’s a bit of a muggle lover.”

“He seems happy enough, and she’s from such a good family.”

The witch was right. They both look so happy, so… in love. Had she looked that way at him when they were at school? Had she clung to his every word? Did he look at her that way? As if sunshine glowed from her every being? As if she was the beginning and end of every day. Like nothing mattered. Nothing but the two of them.

Did it even matter?

No.

Because that was his past. She was his past. This girl, the girl on his arm giggling at his every word, she was his future.

No one had told her, they would have had to know. New's like the Malfoy dating someone wasn't something kept hidden. 

Why did everyone feel like they owed her something? Like she was some wounded animal that needed to be protected, loved, sheltered? Tasha had let the weight of what her brother had done make her feel so guilty she had left the wizarding community.

Draco had been so guilty about how she had been hurting when they were around he had left. He had put himself out her life one more time. She didn’t doubt that he had loved her as much as she had loved him. But he had left her because he knew that his need for that friendship wasn’t enough to cure her of the pain he brought.

It was as if everyone was putting their needs after what they thought was best for her.

Why?

She never wanted them too. She had just wanted friends, wanted to give them the love she thought they deserved. Someone who could listen to their hopes and dreams. She didn’t want to be friends with them so that they could suffer the way they did. She had just wanted friends.

Yet he had done everything for her

He done it for her, he left her knowing he was hurting her. She couldn’t come back now, knowing she would be hurting him.

Some stars are just not meant to cross.

A song that will forever be in your heart yet never sung.

Sometimes all you have are just the beautiful memories of what once was.

* * *


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was as if they were friends before the way the mysterious blonde man seemed to anticipate her thoughts before even she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last parks take place during the Cursed child. I wanted to add a little happiness to the end because the last chapter is SO sad. 
> 
> I have so many notes on the next Gen.... I should just post them.

It had been a few years after everything with Draco had happened. Abigail had moved on and focused on her shop. She had even gone abroad for a year to study with Helen. It had been truly amazing helping all the sick people that Helen spent time trying to find cures for. For the first time in a long time, she felt like she was truly helping others.

But this was her home, among the crystals and potions. Being able to sit at her mixing table and just pour over her notes and books. Picking up where she had left off before she had lost her memories. Going over all those ideas she had when she was a student at Hogwarts. Now able to bring those ideas to life as an adult.

Or that was what her life had been until it took an unexpected turn in the form of her cousin Alfie.

He was back from his latest tour which was on a short break after the birth of his fourth child Westly. A beautiful boy with blonde curls and bright eyes.

Alfie had come into the shop a total emotional wreck. Abigail had never seen him like this before. Large bags under his bloodshot eyes as he ran her fingers through his messy blonde hair. While his blonde curls always had a slightly disheveled look they were extra unruly, as if he had just rolled out of bed, sleeping on a bench outside during a windstorm. He was looking completely lost as he looked at the shelves of items. A million little bottles staring back as if taunting him.

“Hey Alfie,” Abigail said gently touching his arm. He flinched turning to her, his green eyes wide as if she was the first person he had seen in years. Who was this human and what did they want?

“I… uhhhh the kids are with Rose and I need… West won’t stop crying…”

“Where’s Anne?” Abigail asked Anne had been a fan of Alfie’s when he had first started. They had gotten married a year or so after his first tour. She had joined him on tour just hanging with the band and having fun. Abigail had never gotten very close to the girl but she had just assumed it was because Anne had always been kind of shy and standoffish at family events. Emma had expressed her dislike for the woman but Emma was… Emma.

At this Alfie broke down, “She… she left me..” he stammered as if he couldn’t believe it himself. “She…” it was as if the weight of the words pulled him down. Crumpled to the floor he just sat there staring out at the millions of bottles. Gently Abigail sat down next to him. Unsure of what to say or do. His family has suffered so much after the loss of Clara’s legs and Rory moving overseas. Alfie had always kept what he had seen during that first Hogwarts battle locked up, trying to bury himself in his music and later family. However, now she was seeing it all crumble around him.

He turned to look at her. That look, a look she knew so well. The look that Draco use to give her when she couldn't’ remember him, the look Clara would give when she sat in her wheelchair coming to terms with the fact that she could never go back to Hogwarts or ride a broom.

It was the look she had seen in herself after the death of Josh.

Alfie handed her a small piece of paper. “She left this”  It looked like it had been folded and refolded a million times. Letters smudged and barely legible.

I finally found someone, someone who loves me. Not the kids, not some music dream. Just me.

Abigail stood in shock at the paper then looked at Alfie. He sat crumpled in a ball unable to move. She had never seen him like this. Happy, out going Alfie. The heartthrob of the school. The guy who was always strumming his guitar playing music to every life event. The boy who had pulled her out of her stupor. The one who had taught her how to be strong no matter what.

Alfie the boy who had always been strong foreverone else around him. The one who had pulled her out of her stupor when she had lost Josh. Been there when Draco had left for the second time.

“I loved her, I love her so much. I didn’t know she felt this way. I thought… I…”

“I’m here for you.” Abigail said kneeling down next to him putting her arms around him. “I’m here like you were there for me our seventh year. I’m going to help you raise the kids.”

—-

It wasn’t easy at first.

Gavin, the eldest wouldn’t even talk for the first month they found out their mother wasn’t coming back. He would just hide in his bedroom under a fort of blankets that Alfie had built him.

Missy, the second and only girl, cried all the time while Seth, who was only a year old, kept trying to comfort her by giving her hugs and kisses. Her bright blue eyes filled with tears that almost broke Abigail’s heart as she tried to distract the small girl with twinkling lights and floating rainbows.

The only times that seemed to bring the family together was music. Alfie would strum his guitar and Gavin would appear dragging wrapped in a long yellow blanket like a cape. Missy’s tears would dry as she held onto Seth’s hand swaying slightly to the tune. Even Westly would stop to watch as this father would sing a soft melody.

Abigail wasn’t sure if they would ever heal from the loss of their mother but slowly. Slowly they began to accept their new way of life.

One of her favorite memories was one cold night two months after moving in with Alfie. She had just about to fall asleep in the guestroom when she felt someone coming into her bed. Missy paused from her climb to help Seth join her up on the bed. The younger boy was dragging a small white cat that Abigail had gotten him the week before. Oncer her younger brother was settled Missy crawled up next to Abigail getting as close to her aunt as she could pressing her small cold feet against Abigail’s legs.

An hour later Gavin crawled onto the end of the bed using Abigail’s feet as a pillow as he curled up in his yellow blanket.

Alfie found them all curled up around Abigail the next morning while feeding Westly.

Alfie didn’t leave his family for the next four years, he helped Abigail out at the shop bringing the kids with him. They all grew up around potions and even had fun helping Abigail make some of her own. All well supervised of course. Or that’s what they told Alfie when he came back to find them all, including Abigail, covered in blue powder.

It felt like those four years flew by as they stood on the platform to Hogwarts. Gavin dressed in his best robes pulling a trunk that was almost bigger than he was. Per his request, Rory had offered him a smaller much more popular model but Gavin wanted “the big one”. Abigail went with them, holding Missy’s hand while trying to explain to Seth that, no he could not go this time while the younger boy pouted. Gavin was so excited he couldn’t stand still running back and forth with Rose’s kids and the other cousins as they all laughing and talking excitedly. However, right before he was about to board the young boy turned around and ran back to give Abigail a large hug.

“I love you” he whispered before turning back and running onto the train.

Missy’s first day she held Abigail’s hand the whole time. She was nervous but when she saw her cousin and best friend Ava at the platform with her parents, Liem and Carrie, she instantly ran toward them almost running into the Potter’s who were also sending their eldest son to Hogwarts.

During Seth’s first day she saw him again.

Draco and his wife were bringing their son to the platform as well. Missy had been informing Abigail about how their family was so much cooler than the Weasley’s. No matter what anyone said. This was said as she glanced slightly distastefully at the other large family congregating on the platform. Abigail nodded absent mindedly as she watched the Malfoys cautiously join many of the other parents as they got ready to send their children off to Hogwarts.

Draco’s vision of her was obstructed by all her nieces and nephews who were telling her all about their plans for the next year so she didn’t get a good look at him. However as he kissed his son goodbye and his wife watched on lovingly her heart sored.

Was it strange to be so happy that someone you loved so deeply was happy with someone else?  

“Hey” she felt Alfie’s gentle arm brush against her. His green eyes filled with worry, “you ok?” his gaze glanced at the Malfoys as their son boarded the train. Abigail nodded as she looked over at all the children running around getting excited for their new year. Missy was trying to take Seth’s hand while talking to Ava but her younger brother was not having it. Way too cool at this point to need his sister. Gavin was strumming his own guitar that Alfie had given him a few years ago his bright green Slytherin robes contrasting with his sister’s Hufflepuff ones.

She had everything she could have never wanted.

Next to her Abigail felt Westly take her hand in his small one.

Everything and more.

—-

Many years passed since his son had gone to hogwarts. She would hear all the horrible things they said about the younger Malfoy boy. Mostly from random students and even some adults that would walk into her shop. She would always dismiss them, while everyone always wanted to think the worse of the Malfoys she knew Draco would never do such a thing. She had seen the way Draco looked at his family, so lovingly. She knew first hand what his love was like. And she knew he would never act that way.

So while news like that hurt her she quickly dismissed it.

However, there was some recent news that broke her heart. The death of Astoria.

She didn’t attend the any of the following memorial services that many of the prominent families would do when a loved one died. She knew how hard they were for those who truly loved the one who died. When Josh had died she barely remembered the one Rose’s family had done.

For many weeks after Abigail had kept her distance, wrestling with herself on whether to go or not. Would her presence cause too much pain or would it help?

It wasn’t until Lizzy had mentioned seeing him at the ministry relaying the drama that had ensued between him and Harry Potter that Abigail decided to go.   

She had never been to the Malfoy mansion but it didn’t disappoint her expectations.

She was use to large mansions since Alfie’s father was from a very prominent family. However, Alfie’s childhood home had always been one filled with bright laughter and joy. Abigail had loved going there as a child with Josh. She always felt like she never knew what adventure would await them as they knocked on those massive wooden doors. What excitement the Primmington children would lead her and her brother into.

Yet as she stood here in front of the Malfoy’s mention looking up at it she felt so small. The huge stone pillars that framed the front steps seemed to look down at her as if displeased by her. Frowning down at the small witch who didn’t belong.

Because they knew, just like everyone else.

She didn’t belong in this world.

His world.

As she slowly ascended the steps she thought back to her childhood. How if it hadn’t been for that spell she would never have ever talked to that boy. The boy that had changed her life forever. Because they weren’t meant to be. A girl like her and a boy like him. Dumb luck, fate, call it what you will but forces beyond both of them had brought them together and then torn them apart.

But today she took those forces by the hand and lead them. She made her own story. 

Abigail saw him in the large room. Windows of light eliminating his body. He was older, grown so much. Just like she had. Becoming a completely different human, having a life beyond her and their life that they had built. Growing new memories with others.

“Master there is a Hermione here to see you…”

“I told her! I don’t wish to talk to her until they clear my son’s….”

His voice was cut off as Abigail smiled shyly standing in the doorway. His gray eyes meeting her brown ones. Slowly the anger melting from them. It was as if the world itself melted away. 

And suddenly it was as if no time had passed. They were two young adults in a potion’s store.

They were two teens kissing in an empty hallway.

They were two kids in a field reading.

They were two children in a potions room.

“Sorry, maybe a bad choice in name? Harry…”

“I…”

“I’m sorry… about your wife. I... I saw how happy she made you. I was so happy for you. Your son… Missy says he seems nice. Not that I was asking really…” She could feel the words pouring from her mouth. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t envisioned this interaction a million times in a million ways. And here she was. Babbling like she was a 5th year. I guess you never grow out of that awkwardness, “I mean I want to give you your space and I’m sorry… Maybe I shouldn’t have come.”

She turned to go, fear taking over. Suddenly she wanted to run, run away and pretend this never happened.

His hand caught hers stopping her. His touch sending a jolt of nerves thought her. Like so many times before.

They stood there for a moment. Him holding on to her just studying her as if she were a ghost in front of him. Someone from a past he wasn’t even sure was his.

“Regardless of our past, I will always be your friend Draco” she whispered.

He hugged her then. Awkward and tight. As if he hadn’t hugged a human in forever. As if he was just letting it all go, all his fears and worries. And she hugged him back. Hugged him for all the times she couldn’t hug him or didn’t. When she didn’t remember who he was or when she was too silly to understand that this is all they needed.

Just each other.


End file.
